Empty Clouds
by Drake Seraph
Summary: Is a Murakumo Unit really only a tool that is used by others? Or can it become a living person all on its own? Can Ragna really change the fate of his dear and beloved Lambda, or will fate fix itself and make Ragna lose her again? Will he be able to make her live and at what cost will this have on the world? Good, bad, or nightmarish? Only time can tell how things will play out...
1. Love at first sight

Ragna had recently met Lambda, yet it was love for him at first. She had a pure innocence that just drew him in like meat buns draw Tao in. He had broken the control over her from Kokonoe and broke her visor at the same time, revealing her large soul, yet sorrowful eyes, and had offered her to come with him. They had quickly become friends and he wanted more, without knowing it, she also wanted more than being friends, she had a crush on him. The new feeling had made the cute little Lambda slightly confused. She one day decided to talk to Ragna about. _"Remember Lambda if something is on your mind and you want to talk about, I'm always here for you." _Ragna's words echoed as a memory.

"Ragna," Lambda had asked looking at him.

"Yes, Lamb-Cham," he responded with a smile, calling her a nickname, his way of showing that he cared for people.

"Lambda's confused about how Lambda feels towards Ragna; it feels like Lambda wants something more with Ragna."

Ragna had let out a joyful smile, "Then come here Lambda." Ragna stated and patted his lap. Lambda approached him wondering what he wanted. He had gently pulled her down on to his lap.

Lambda had grown slightly red. "Ragna can Lambda," was all she said before her arms gently wrapped around the back of Ragna's neck and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, making the cute little Lambda blush even more.

"Shh," Ragna made and then leaned in and gently placed a sweet passion filled kiss upon her lips, only for him to receive it back from her lips. They had pulled away. "Did lambda like Ragna's kiss?" He asked her playfully.

"Yes Ragna Lambda enjoyed Ragna's kiss, can Lambda please have another one Ragna?"

"No," Ragna had said playfully.

"But, Lambda want kiss," Lambda had said sounding a little sad, making herself look even cuter. This drove Ragna into pure joy, and gave her another sweet passion filled kiss on the lips.

"Well congrats, kid, looks like you finally got what you wanted." An old male voice had said.

"Damn it old Jubei, what have I told you about popping in like, you'll give me a heart attack. You've come to give me another beating?" Ragna had responded to Jubei jokingly.

"Damn it kid, for the last time, those were love taps."

"Ha, my ass those were love taps, I'm raised by an abusive father," Ragna had responded playfully.

"I've come to tell you kid, you need to save little Noel," Jubei said.

"Damn it, again? I've already saved her ass so many times already."

"Well kid she's in custody of Terumi." Jubei had said.

"Damn it not him again, Lambda please come with me."

"Ok Ragna, Lambda will come with Ragna." Jubei disappeared and Lambda responded and the two of them set out to find him.


	2. Blood Guilt

The long blonde haired Murakumo unit had jumped in front of Hazama's attack and taken the blow for Ragna. The last thing she remembers is disappearing in his arms, the tears that he had shed for her, was all a distant memory now. Ragna had sacrificed his left arm to break Hazama's control over Noel. Ragna now had a mechanical arm made from Lambda's tank. He had hated himself for what had happened to her. He was just lounging in his bed thinking about everything that had happened, it was only a few days since it open and the wounds were still fresh. "Why, goddamn it this just sucks." He had said to himself, than a bright white light went off in the room. "OW, my eyes, what the fuck is this?" He questioned shielding his eyes from it. A figure was in the light, but he couldn't see who or what it was.

"Ragna," a familiar voice had said his name.

"That voice, no, it couldn't be, it couldn't be, could it."

"Hello Ragna," the voice spoke again.

"Is, is that you, Lambda?"

"Yes Ragna its Lambda." The figure had said and the light disappeared, it really being Lambda the eleventh.

"How, how are you alive Lambda," I remember you dying in my arms." Ragna said feeling an extreme guilt.

"That, that is unknown Ragna, last thing Lambda remembers seeing was a never-ending darkness and death." Lambda said in her monotone voice.

Ragna had hugged her while she was talking, "Damn it Lambda I'm sorry." Ragna said in hatred of himself.

"Ragna Lambda forgives you, it was Lambda's choice, and Lambda knows if Ragna could change the way it went Ragna wouldn't hesitate." Lambda had responded and hugged him back as tight.

Ragna had let out a soft little whimper only for Lambda to comfort him affectionately, his sorrow disappearing in Lambda's comfort. "How can you forgive me so easily," Ragna said.

"To understand everything is to forgive everything, and plus Ragna, Lambda loves Ragna," Lambda had said and Ragna's body was overcome with pure joy.

"Lambda," Ragna said with a happy smile on his face, "Ragna loves Lambda too." Lambda had a small yet sincere smile upon her face and he kissed her passionately, lambda had returned the feelings as best she could, only making it more enjoyable for Ragna because she was trying. Then as if Ragna was hit with Iron Tager's Genesic Emerald Tager Buster. He had just wanted to go to sleep after that. "Hey lambda," Ragna said exhausted and weary, "You want to go to sleep with me?" Lambda had nodded. Ragna climbed into the bed, his back to the wall and Lambda cuddled into him tenderly and fell asleep as he wrapped an arm around her stomach and he was soon engulfed in sleep himself.


	3. Dream?

The morning soon came around, Ragna had first woken up thinking it was a dream. He didn't bother to open his eyes until he felt his body heavy. He had opened up his eyes and had seen Lambda sleeping peacefully on top of him. It had brought a warm smile to his face. Lambda started shifting around, before shortly opening her eyes, "Morning Ragna."

"Morning Lambda," he responded still smiling.

"How did Ragna sleep?" Lambda had questioned, having a blank expression on her face that had only made her look cute.

"Ragna slept well, Lambda how did you sleep?" He had asked and then his mind had started wondering, how she came back to life.

"Lambda slept well Ragna." She had responded.

'Um, Lambda, how are you here?" Ragna had asked trying not to sound harsh or mean to her.

"Hmm," Lambda had hummed in her throat then started thinking. "It is possible that Lambda's existence in the first place was a paradox, which could have caused the timelines near to this one to have collapsed and blend into this one.

"Huh?" Ragna had questioned looking at her.

"It is only a thought Lambda has Ragna."

"Ok Lambda," he had responded then thought that Murakumo units couldn't sleep, "Um, Lamb-chop?"

"Yes Ragna," she had responded looking into his Heterochromia iridum colored right red-eye and his green left eye with her large soulful sorrow filled eyes.

"How did you fall asleep last night?"

"Lambda fell asleep in Ragna's warm and happy embrace on the bed cuddled with Ragna." Lambda had responded softly, almost like a whisper carried on the stale air in the silent and lonely bed room. "Why Ragna, does Ragna not remember falling asleep, holding on to Lambda lovingly and affectionately?"

"Lambda, Ragna thinks that we need to go see professor Kokonoe." Ragna said looking at her and saw her get slightly angry.

"No Ragna, Lambda thinks we shouldn't go see Kokonoe," Lambda had responded.

"Please for me, Lambda?" Ragna had questioned her, looking into her eyes with his a plea of begging deep in his own eyes.

"Ok Lambda will go for Ragna, but only if Ragna stays in the room with Lambda or if Ragna does is himself on Lambda," she had said still looking at him with a blank expression.

"Thank you Lambda," Ragna said and couldn't help but smile, the plea now replaced by joy. "Well I guess we should get moving, I know a shortcut, but it will take us a bit to get there."

"Lambda can get us there quickly Ragna," Lambda responded and engulfed the two of them in a pure black orb, teleporting them using the power of the boundary.

* * *

Author's note: I will post up the next chapter, when someone gets back to me about a question I asked them. Also school starts up tomorrow. Thought it started today so I got ready for nothing, but posting stories will most likely be random as I might be able to write one and post it in a day or one might take a week for me. So until next time the Silver Dragon, signing off, and if it isn't too much those who really like my stories to see if they can get friends to read and if they enjoy or not I'll still be thankful. Well later.


	4. Horrid Memories

They had appeared outside of Sector Seven. Ragna had stumbled a little, "Whoa, so that's what teleporting feels like?"

"Yes Ragna," Lambda had said and gently grabbed his hand in slight fear.

"It's alright Lambda, Ragna's here remember," he said with a smile and gently lead both of them down a white ivory hallway towards her lab, but to his surprise, no one was attacking them. "Huh, that's strange," he said to himself.

"What is Ragna, Lambda's confused," she said looking at him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"We're not getting attacked; it's a nice change of pace."

"Calculations are showing that they think that Lambda's taking Ragna to Kokonoe thinking that Lambda still works for Sector Seven." Lambda had stated, and stopped in front of Kokonoe's door.

Ragna had opened the door and saw Professor Kokonoe leaning back in her spinning chair her feet propped up on the desk and an open beer can in her hand. "Tager, you're already done with the mission?"

"Uh, no," Ragna said.

"Oh crap, I know that voice, what the damn fuck did you do to my arm?" She said not looking towards him.

"Well Professor, I'm confused about what's going on." Ragna had simply stated.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Hello Professor Kokonoe," Lambda had said spitefully.

"Lambda is that you, though you hate me for what I did; you could only follow commands; you are not of blood kin; you are still family."

"Kokonoe you know the limits of my powers; you know the reason of why I'm free; I will not hurt those who you command me to anymore; though I will still save the ones that you want me to, though not for you."

"I saved you Lambda from death's cold hand; I tried not to hurt you Lambda, I really did; you still owe me though for everything that I did for you; I still tried to ask small."

"Without Kokonoe, Lambda would be stuck in a junkyard; nothing more than trash; still, sometimes Kokonoe would push Lambda too hard; try to make Lambda stand too tall."

"To some you are nothing except machine and programs; to me though you are much more you are family."

"You say that Lambda is family, but Lambda knows Lambda is replacable; Professor Kokonoe, you are evil and you betray. How can Professor Kokonoe speak so happily?"

"I know that I'm cruel and deceiving, but trust me; I truly want you to live. Why can't you understand?"

"Lambda can understand perfectly. It's designed in Lambda's program; it's the nature of you; that I cannot stand." Lambda had said looking away from her.

"Enough," Ragna had said loudly drawing both of their attentions. "Lambda, please calm down."

"Ok Ragna," Lambda had responded.

"So what is it that you need?" Kokonoe asked closing her eyes.

"Um, well don't you realize it yet? Lambda had sacrificed herself for me and then I absorbed the idea engine, she had died remember?"

It was then that it hit her, "Wait, how the hell? Goddamn it, Lambda, get on the table."

"No," Lambda had declined the command.

"Lambda, please get on the table?"

"Ok Ragna, Lambda will."

"Thank you Lambda," he had responded. She had boundary summoned her battle suit off, blushing slightly and got up on top of the table. Ragna ad tried his best not to stare or blush, failing both.

Kokonoe had turned her off and had opened her up. In it were changes that she never saw before. "What in the bloody goddamn fuck is going on? Seems like that she might not even be from this time, Ragna answer me do you still have the idea engine?"

"Uh, I don't know," he had responded.

"Well check then," she was still looking inside of Lambda.

"I can do that?"

"YOU DID NOT JUST REALLY SAY THAT DID YOU?!"

"He he, maybe," he chuckled softly and questioned.

Kokonoe just sighed in response "You're such a pain in my ass. Is it possible that her existence was a paradox to begin with? Which had caused the timelines similar to this one to collapse on one another and open up a possible link to travel between them? Yes you still do have it"

"Alright, what in the black beast and bloody fuck are you saying and for fuck's sake keep it simple. How do you know?"

"She was never meant to live and her being alive had caused fate to play a series of events for the impossibility to get fixed. With her being alive that weakened the walls that separate timelines from one another to actually disperse and the timelines started to blend into each other. I know because she uses a strange piece of technology that isn't even capable of being made on Earth and the idea engine beacon is coming from you."

"Alright," Ragna said and continued. "Lambda has the ability to sleep now, can you explain that one?"

"She has a battery in her that gets recharged by sleeping." Kokonoe had responded and just continued working and checking Lambda.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter might be drastically changed. The dialog between Kokonoe and Lambda is from poetry by marshmellow-princess (sorry if I misspell it), chapter 7 "Of losing you Kokonoe/ Lambda-11 related poem. I did change it a bit but it's them that I was able to post this chapter up so soon. If I get a decline of using their work I will change the dialog between Lambda and Kokonoe. Thanks and R&R.


	5. Death

The time of reprieve was soon cut short with a loud distant explosion. Kokonoe had stumbled a bit and quickly pulled out her tools from Lambda. Ragna too was shook a bit, but not as much as Kokonoe. "Ah, what can really be fucking happening now?" Kokonoe muttered angrily.

"Beats me, but I feel like I'm getting rusty from not fighting anymore. Well let's rock," Ragna said with a smug grin on his face and took off out of Kokonoe's lab.

He was still running down the ivory colored hallway before he wall about ten feet in front of him on the left got blown apart. The soon ivory hallway quickly filled with black smoke. Ragna had started coughing, "Argh, what in goddamn hell is going on?"

A figure stood in the middle of the fog, the body shape was small and feminine. Her head pointed towards Ragna's direction. "Ragna," a sadistic happy voice asked.

"Oh shit, not you again, what the do I have to do to you to get you off me?!"

"Oh Ragna, Nu could never leave Ragna, remember last time? Oh Ragna you had penetrated Nu so many times and always so deep!"

"Shut up," he said growing angry.

"The way Ragna just launched himself at Nu, Nu thought that she was a goner. Remember Ragna, all the warm and delicious blood from both of us, the way it just mixed together, oh it was so beautiful! Ragna," she said.

"I told you to shut up, just shut the fuck up!"

"Oh Ragna, always playing hard to get, maybe Nu should just go over there and have Ragna take Nu. Maybe, Nu should play with Ragna gently, or maybe a bit rough? What do you say Ragna?"

"Just shut up, I came here to fight and kill whoever attacked, not do useless talking." Ragna said and their eyes met each other's.

"Oh Ragna doesn't want to talk, Nu has an idea. Maybe Ragna will open up after something a bit more physical?" Nu said with a sadistic grin on her face and disappeared. She had appeared right in front of Ragna, covered in his blood. "Is Ragna ready to stop playing hard to get and finally admit his feelings towards Nu?"

"Guuh," he groaned out in pain with blood seeping out of his mouth and down his jaw line, some of it dripping down his neck; the rest of it hitting the ground.

"See Ragna, you're Nu's and Nu's alone." Nu smiled at him and drew both of her arms back releasing power. "O' silver blade forged in the depths of the beyond, heed my summons and purge those who stand in my way! Lay waste!" She said with a joyful glee as a large sword appeared from above at Ragna. "See Ragna no matter what happens we're meant to have our lives intertwined!"

His vision had faded to nothing but black. He had opened his eyes and found himself underneath a shaded tree. He had brought the azure up to block the raining sun streams through the leaves from his eyes. He had glanced over to see Lambda sitting down next to him. "Oh hey Lambda," he said with a smile. He yawned, "Man I'm so tired, I don't know why, but I just want to sleep." He looked at her to see her looking said. "Lambda what's wrong?" He asked her and she had only mouthed words with no audible sounds. "Sorry Lambda I couldn't hear you."

"Please don't give up Ragna," she said.

"Huh," he questioned to himself. His vision didn't come back but his memories did. He had remembered she summoned up her sword to kill him. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate," Ragna said and unleashed the azure into its claw form and connected with the sword. He had shattered the sword just from the impact of the claw against it.

Nu had dropped down from the sky, "Aw, Ragna why?"

"Sorry... See you soon," Ragna responded and ripped her up by her neck, "Let darkness consume you, shatter." He said doing a devoured by darkness on her, lasting a bit longer, hitting her ninety times; followed only by an explosion. He had dropped her, the azure had automatically sealed itself and he had passed out.

* * *

I want to just say thanks to all the readers who read this and to Marshmellow-princess (sorry if I misspell it). It really means a lot, and a review would also really help. I know that some people will say that it's good, but here are some ideas. I would accept that as a pm though. What really drives me though is the fans, not to sound selfish or anything. But it really drives me to continue writing, I really enjoy having fans. Ch.4 wouldn't be up if it weren't for Marshmellow-princess allowing me to use their writing for my story. Still see if you can find friends to read and enjoy, or just read in general. The Silver Dragon signing off until next time. Later.


	6. Murakumos love at same time not good

Hours had passed by, before Ragna had regained consciousness. He sensed Nu still nearby and he shot up with alert, but fell back down as quickly due to a raging pain in his torso and abdomen. "Gahhhh," he had howled out in pain.

"Yeah go ahead and shoot up dumbass, that'll heal your impale wounds faster." Kokonoe said from her chair.

"Ah goddamn it, what happened?" Ragna questioned her, only to see a large red-eye and eye patch. "Oh shit it's her," Ragna said.

"Tee-hee, like Ragna had just defeated Nu in the battle. Oh Ragna you were always so strong," she said affectionately of him.

"Hello Ragna," a monotone voice said to him.

"Oh hey there Lambda, how do you feel?" Ragna said forgetting how jealous Nu gets.

"Ragna, who is she," Nu commented talking about Lambda.

Ragna's face turned into an, oh shit face, "Lambda is Ragna's girlfriend."

Ragna's face went from an, oh shit face to an, oh fuck me and my luck face. "Tee-hee, nice joke, but Ragna's all Nu's, not some copy's."

"No, Nu is wrong, Ragna is Lambda's," she had responded to the 13th Murakumo unit.

"Ragna, tell her that she's wrong." Both of them said looking at him, Nu grabbing the Azure, and Lambda grabbing his new mechanical arm.

Ragna saw both of them looking towards him and he just kind of ducked into the blanket, wishing that he was invisible. "Umm, I'm not here now, leave a message."

"Like ok, Ragna please tell this copy of Nu, that Ragna is only Nu's." The thirteenth said falling for it.

"Ragna please get out of the blanket and tell Nu and Lambda the truth." The eleventh said pulling Ragna out of the blanket.

"Like there you are Ragna, Nu, like left a message and some junk."

"Nu I'm with Lambda, not you."

"It's a shame Ragna, Nu would've dyed her hair for Ragna, Nu really like hates competition."

Ragna's eyes grew as large as his head, knowing that Nu was about to become violent, "Nu, no!"

Nu had caught him off guard and had leaned in to try to kiss him, but was soon stopped when Lambda had grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "Like OW, Nu's hair and some junk."

"Ragna is Lambda's," Lambda said and let go. Though had re-grab her hair and pull her back, when Nu tried to kiss Ragna again.

Nu had shoved Lambda back and grabbed Ragna's azure. "NO, like Ragna is Nu's and Nu's alone!"

Lambda had grabbed Ragna's mechanical arm, "No Ragna is Lambda's."

It was like a tug of war battle between Jubei and Hakumen, with Ragna being the rope. "Hey guys, OW that really hurts, please stop, OW!" Ragna had yelped out in pain. He had closed his eyes tightly in pain, thinking that at this rate they were going to rip him apart. The pain had soon stopped and he heard to thumps. He opened his eyes to see both Murakumo units lying down next to him shut down. "What happened?"

"I initiated the shut down code for them," Kokonoe said looking at him with a smile. "Now you owe me," she grinned pulling the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Oh thank you, anything and I'll do it." Ragna said with pure glee.

"Work for me and Sector Seven," she said and put the lollipop back into her mouth.

"That's it, hell yeah I'll join." Ragna said before seeing a needle sticking out of his neck and soon passed out.

"Ha, so easy, that really wasn't that fun, thought he would have sensed it or something, oh well." Kokonoe said and leaned back in her chair.


	7. Lambda

Hours had passed by; he had sat up slowly, "Ugh, I feel like I tried to out drink old Jube's again, what happened?" He muttered to himself. He glanced around a dark room wondering where he was. "Hey Professor Koko, where are we?" He asked to get no answer in response.

"Glad to see that you've awakened," a voice said from a nearby chair. Ragna already knew whose voice it was just from the breath exhaled before the talking.

"TERUMI," Ragna roared out in rage. He had gotten up off of the bed and ran at him only to fall halfway to him in pain. "What-what the hell did you do to me you bastard?!"

"Oh temper, temper, you wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" He had responded and stood to the side allowing Ragna's eyes to fall upon Lambda's face. She was inside of a giant test tube, about to be experimented on all over again. For a Murakumo unit that didn't show many emotions, she had the look of sheer fear upon her face, making Ragna scowl hatefully and spitefully at him.

"Terumi, you leave her alone, I'll do whatever you want as long as you leave her out of it!"

"Ah, what a noble sacrifice," he said getting out of the chair and walked over towards Lambda. "Come Rags old boy, try to get some." Terumi had taunted him as his malevolent hand was gently placed upon Lambda's cheek and deceitfully stroked her cheek affectionately.

"YOU GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF OF HER!" He had let out a roar from the black beast at him.

"Unfortunately for you, Rags old boy, I've found her to be quite beautiful and cute; maybe I'll make her my wife." Terumi said grinning maliciously and leaned close to the side of Lambda's face. He let an annoyed sigh, "She's also needed to keep you in line Raggy."

"You're always the same, so weak that you have to use others to just try to get an advantage over someone; pitiful little man. Also using powers that aren't even yours," Ragna said grinning back sadistically.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE THE PITIFUL ONE HERE NOT ME!" Terumi had said pulling his head away from lambda's head.

"Did I strike a nerve in you?"

"NO, JUST SHUT UP!"

"I could never kill you even times; Terumi, they'll never find your body!"

"No, but they'll find Lambda's," Terumi said and leaned back towards the side of her face and kissed and licked her cheek, an act to enrage Ragna that had worked.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL RIP YOU TO BLOODY PIECES!" Ragna said and stood up fighting the pain surging rampantly through his body. He held the azure with his left hand at the wrist. "RESTRICTION 666 RELEASED, DIMENSIONAL INTERFERENCE FIELD DEPLOYED! NOW ENGAGING THE IDEA ENGINE! BLAZBLUE, ACTIVATE!" Ragna roared releasing a powerful surge of pure darkness and seithr matching that of the Black-Beast's. He had leapt at Terumi, the last of his self-control lost, a purplish-black aura radiating from his body. He had a grin of the Black-Beast, as he leapt towards him; Terumi knew that this fight was pure suicide. Lambda was only thrown into pure sorrow and fear for Ragna.

"I hate to do this, but I got to go," he smiled and laughed sadistically. He disappeared as his claws almost ripped Terumi to shreds, though blood was still thrown everywhere. He had regained his senses and managed to seal the azure before it had completely changed him. He had looked at a shattered test tube in front of him with blood splattered everywhere.

"Lambda, no, no, no, no, no, please don't, don't let it be true," he said with worry and sorrow. He had looked down and his eyes got struck with fear and sorrow to see Lambda gashed and bloody all over himself. He face wore the face of death and fear, yet her eyes had shown a comforting sorrow. "LAMBDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ragna roared out in pure sorrowful guilt and hatred for himself, tears streaming down his cheeks and falling down to her lifeless face and stream warmly down her lifeless cold cheeks.

* * *

Could this be the end? Has Ragna's want for revenge actually get the best of him and made him lose the love of his life? Tell me what you think, R&R people, it's also been a little bit since I've been able to write, but got it back. 'Til next time the silver dragon signs off.


	8. Damn you dumbass

He was shook softly, he shot up in a sweaty mess gasping and panting, his lungs seemingly not getting enough air. His head had connected with some else's, yet it didn't faze him, "OW ya' damn douche bag!" The voice had come from Sector seven's very own Professor Kokonoe.

His heart beat had finally started to slow down. 'W-where is Lambda?" He questioned in fear.

"Uh, she's on the roof, why?" Kokonoe responded then asked only to see an empty bed. 'HEY DUMBASS YOU'RE NOT WELL ENOUGH TO MOVE YET!" She yelled out after him.

"I don't give a damn there's something that I have to do," he responded leaving a crimson trail due to reopening his wounds. He was running through the ivory colored hallways and past the elevator, "Like hell I'm getting into that metal death trap." Ragna said and ran up the stair towards the roof.

Lambda was just standing on top of the large roof looking out into the distance. She was staring at nothing in particular, but was too distracted by the fact that she was able to see into Ragna's dreams. She looked down at her chest. "Lambda's chest feels heavy, what is this that Lambda's feeling? Lambda wasn't hurt by Ragna, but Lambda feels like it." She had unknowingly locked the door behind her.

There came a huge pounding on the door, "Goddamn door break already." Ragna said booting the door over and over. "Oh just fuck this," he said and backed up a bit. "Hell's fang," Ragna said and tried to punch down the door but as soon as he launched himself at the door, it opened up. It had taken him by surprise and he lost his balance. "Oh shit," he said and did a face grind a little past door, Lambda peaked her forehead and eyes at him from back behind the door. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Ragna," she asked looking at him with a straight face. She saw him just lay down halfway sprawled out. "Is Ragna alright?"

"Yeah, Ragna is fine, Lambda I need to tell you something."

"What is it Ragna," she questioned tilting her head slightly sideways confusingly making herself look adorable again.

He smiled, "I want to promise you that will never happen, Lambda will never lose Ragna due to his want for revenge." He said and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back weakly. "Lambda, do you hate Ragna?"

"No, Lambda doesn't hate Ragna." She said and kept hugging him. "Ragna, Lambda thinks she sprung a leak," she said looking into his eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks and done to her jaw.

"Is Lambda sad," he questioned her.

"No Ragna Lambda is overcome with this warm feeling."

He chuckled softly, "Lambda's crying tears of joy." He kept hugging her with a happy smile upon his lips.

"Ragna, what's joy?" Lambda looked at him curiously. 'Lambda's confused by it Ragna."

"Well joy, joy is... Um, how the hell do a explain it?"

"Isn't joy the feeling you have from being really happy?" A voice had called out from the staircase.

"Well that's about it, thank you, umm, who is it?"

"Dumbass, it's a miracle that you're not out from blood loss."

"Ragna, what does Professor Kokonoe mean by blood loss?" Lambda's eyes had become clouded with worry.

"Well the dumbass apparently took off without letting his wounds fully heal and they reopened, again, and he bled his entire way here." Kokonoe said standing in the doorway.

"Why would Ragna do this," Lambda questioned feeling worry for Ragna. She had glanced down at her chest again.

"Ragna did this Lambda because Ragna loves Lambda," he said and activated the azure and did the impossible. He used its destructive powers to actually heal himself with it. "See Lambda, I would go through everything as long as it meant that I could have you.' He said and smiled closing his eyes. He was took off guard by a passionate kiss from Lambda. He had kissed back as passionately and smiled into it along with her. He had broken the kiss and leaned in towards her ear. "Hey Lambda, mind teleporting us home?" She had nodded in response and the two of them had disappeared.

It was then that it had hit Kokonoe, that they didn't pay her for everything and that they had left Nu in her care, "GODDAMN IT, RAGNA!"


	9. Master

The two of them had appeared inside a large building, it had a slight hostile and forbidden feel to it for them, and they both knew that it wasn't his home. "Ragna, where are we?"

"I'm not sure Lambda; tell me can you scan this place to see where we are?" He asked looking at her to see her nod at him.

She closed her eyes, doing a large scan over the entire place making sure all calculations were correct. "It seems that Lambda and Ragna are inside of a NOL Intelligence Department branch. Lambda advises all caution, when walking around Ragna." She looked at him.

"Well Of course, I am not just going to walk up to them and say 'Hi I'm the SS class criminal, come get me,'" he looked at her to see a blank expression on her face.

"Ragna, Lambda doesn't get what that has to do with Ragna and Lambda," she said her head tilted slightly, the blank expression now showing hints of confusion. He just wore a smile of happy joy on his face.

"Oh Lamb-chop, I love you,"

"Lambda loves Ragna too," she said and pushed him into a room, landing on his waist. She didn't realize it but it had looked like she had straddled him, making him go slightly red. "Is Ragna alright?"

"Uhm, Ragna's fine Lambda" he responded only to get more red when she had leaned in closer to his face had gotten more red, she leaned in slightly closer, her eyes had shown slight worry.

"Is Ragna sure, Lambda can help Ragna in any way," she said looking deep into his eyes.

He looked away at a soldier who was aiming at them. "Lambda, look out," he yelled and shoved her off him. He rolled backwards out of the shots and did his Hell's Fang at the person for them to easily dodge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the voice said with a grin. "How are you doing old Rags?"

"TERUMI," Ragna roared with rage. He launched himself at the guy only for him to disappear. He had appeared next to Lambda and yelled her as a hostage.

"Come on old Rags, don't tell me a tool means that much to you," he questioned him and held Lambda tighter.

"Lambda might be a tool to you, but to me she is the world! I will do anything to protect it, she now has a life all on her own," Ragna yelled with wrath. "BLOOD KAIN, ACTIVATE" Ragna said releasing the azure and swung his claw only for it to disengage itself in mid-swing. "Damn it," he muttered.

"You truthfully forget about why made the azure?!" Terumi said and did a loud sneeze. "What the hell?"

"Damn it kid, get out of here!" an older familiar voice had yelled at him. It had come from Jubei, "He, sorry kid, I'm sending you to a place that you won't like, forgive me kid." He said and cut open a distortion rift and threw both Ragna and Lambda into the distortion rift before closing it himself.

* * *

I just want to say that I'm really glad that this story has gotten so many views, nearing six hundred and it isn't over yet. Next chapter will be the fight between Terumi and Jubei. Some secrets will find their way into the spot light, so hope all the people who like it so far will enjoy it. As always though if I get some nice positive reviews I will continue it faster. Well might be some time or might not. The Silver Dragon signing off. Later guys and gals.


	10. Shattered Spell

Jubei had stood there glaring at the green haired soldier. "Damn you Terumi," he growled angrily at him. The two tailed feline that stood on two legs unsheathed his Nox Nyctores on his back, using his tails. He than tossed one up catching it in his mouth and kept holding the other hilt in his tail.

"Damn cats, I hate allergies." He looked at Jubei, "Hey old man," he said transforming into Hazama's body. "How is Nine Old Jubei?"

"DAMN YOU TERUMI," Jubei hissed with pure wrath at him. He leapt at him only for Jubei to get stopped in mid-air by a magical force field.

"AWWW, what's wrong, Old man, uh cat got your tongue?" Terumi said and asked while howling with joy.

"Damn you Terumi, damn you all the way to hell," Jubei said, his usual calm tone replaced with one of pure malice.

"Calm down old man, you know what she is, don't you," Terumi responded not laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Terumi yelled, "Lambda, the new one that is, she is from a brand new timeline, one which none of this happens. She is the key, the key to finding the Master Unit! A power which could take down the Black beast all by itself, god just imagine what I could do with that. Listen hear Old Jubei, all I really need is both you and Rags to get out of my way and I'll have a perfect shot at it."

"HA, Terumi your plans are still as lousy as ever before, Ragna won't just get out of your way, hell he'll fight you tooth and nail for it."

"Oh that's not all, we'll pull both him and Jin into the same area, distract both of them, and Lambda will be easy picking then. I've already had Relius look over the plans to make sure that they'll work, and without a doubt they will."

"Terumi, Ragna is known as something new now."

"And what would that be?"

"The man of impossibilities," Jubei said with a smile of spite at him.

"Like I give a damn, he'll fall just like the rest of them, trust me, nothing will stand in my way." Terumi said as Jubei cut through Phantom's magic, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"This will be your grave, TERUMI," Jubei yelled and launched himself at him again. Terumi had managed to call out Ouroboros in front of himself to connect with Jubei. "I'm done playing games Terumi," Jubei said and held a sword in each paw backwards, like his brother did before.

"Hey I remember that stance, the day I took to precious things from you; one Nine and two your brother." Terumi said and jumped backwards dodging a horizontal slash from Jubei. The sound of metal clashing, then metal shattering rung out, "Damn you Jubei." Terumi said and pulled out another set of knives, he switched to a technical style, though a vain attempt.

"You've gotten rusty Terumi," Jubei said and shattered his daggers once again. The impact had caused Terumi to hit the ground with a loud and bone cracking thud. "I told you," was all Jubei said before a snake from Terumi had lodged itself into Jubei's chest cavity.

"What was that about this being MY GRAVE?!" He said with pure joy and excitement. The snake had started to quickly move towards his heart but the chain shattered. "What, come on quit intervening," he said thinking it was Haku-man, but became surprised to see who it truly was. "LIKE WHAT THE FUCK PHANTOM?"

"That is not my name," she said. Her voice was as smooth and beautiful as a lovely and peaceful melody.

"Wait, you broke free," Terumi said before he couldn't move. "Oh this is not good."

"Let the gods bless me with an angel feather as a high and hallowed sacrifice, with their blessing I use their power and condemn your evil spirit! Holy Flare, crush his wicked soul," she yelled in rage as he became engulfed in a bright large explosion. She had teleported themselves to Haku-man's position, both unconscious.

Lambda had lifted her head in fear. "Ragna, Lambda thinks something bad had just happened." She said closing her eyes again.

* * *

Ah yes I wrote another one in one day again, I did come up with that spell all on my own, and I thought it would be a little kind off ironic. I hope you guys will continue reading and keep enjoying. R&R now the silver Dragon signs off.


	11. Night Terrors (Brutal)

_**Very important note:**_If you have a weak stomach, then read the next chapter. It's the same but less gruesome. There, you're warned so read at your own cost.

* * *

Lambda had opened her eyes again, "Hmm, Ragna?" She questioned him and shook him softly, feeling a warm liquid on her hands. "What just on to lambda's hands?" She questioned and looked down at her hands. She became struck in terror and fret, she saw dark crimson blood dripping off her hands and plopping on to Ragna's cold lifeless body. On his chest and stomach were large gashes that tore the flesh away from him. His muscles torn and ripped apart. His heart shown, not beating; his ribs protruded out of the gash and the spine dyed a blood ruby. "RAGNA," Lambda had screeched out in pure sorrow.

"Well I told Jubei that he'd fall." A sadistic voice cackled out.

"TERUMI," Lambda had yelled at him in rage and tried to move, but failed. "Why can't Lambda move," she questioned herself in sorrow, grief, guilt, and horror.

"Lambda, shut down," Terumi said and shut her down.

Lambda had shot up in a sweaty pant. She felt the warm liquid from her night-terror, "RAGNA," she yelled out seeing a large diagonal cut starting at his left collarbone down across his chest and ended a bit halfway on the right side on the edge of his stomach. She had boundary summoned up a med kit only to realize that she didn't know how to use it. "No Ragna, please don't die," Lambda said looking sad, her eyes getting watery, though she became filled with hope as she had heard twigs snapping underneath someone's foot. She turned her head and saw the only other blonde-haired Murakumo unit known. "Mu," she said and ran towards her. Mu was wearing her cloak over her body.

"Hmm, Lambda, what is wrong?" Mu asked her in a monotone cold sounding voice, seeing the med kit.

"Mu, it is Ragna, he's horribly injured and Lambda doesn't know how to use this. Does Mu know how to use it?" Lambda said letting out a soft sorrow-filled whine.

Mu closed her eyes and started going through her memory banks, seeing if she read a book about first aid treatment. "Yes, Mu does, don't worry Lambda, Mu will fix Ragna up." She said, her tone changing into a friendly and caring one; she took the med kit out of Lambda's hands and walked back over to Ragna. Mu had done a quick patch up job on Ragna. "Unfortunately, that's the best Mu can do, it isn't much but should hold for a bit." Mu said seeing Lambda's face light up with joy and sorrow at the same time.

"Thank you Mu, Lambda will be eternally grateful." Lambda said and gently picked up Ragna, struggling to hold him. Every step she took, she looked like she was about to fall from the extra weight.

"Lambda wait, Mu can offer a place to duck down for a bit."

"That would be really useful Mu, Lambda would be glad to accept," she said as the three of them engulfed in a black sphere.


	12. Ch 11 Night Terrors (less brutal)

Note: This is the less bloody and brutal version of night terrors.

* * *

Lambda had opened her eyes again, "Hmm, Ragna?" She questioned him and shook him softly, feeling a warm liquid on her hands. "What just on to lambda's hands?" She questioned and looked down at her hands. She became struck with terror and fret, she saw dark crimson blood dripping off her hands and plopping on to Ragna's cold lifeless body. On his chest was an impale wound clean through the heart and spine. She had put her ear up against his chest to only hear silence. "RAGNA," Lambda had screeched out in pure sorrow.

"Well I told Jubei that he'd fall." A sadistic voice cackled out.

"TERUMI," Lambda had yelled at him in rage and tried to move, but failed. "Why can't Lambda move," she questioned herself in sorrow, grief, guilt, and horror.

"Lambda, shut down," Terumi said and shut her down.

Lambda had shot up in a sweaty pant. She felt the warm liquid from her night-terror, "RAGNA," she yelled out seeing a large diagonal cut starting at his left collarbone down across his chest and ended a bit halfway on the right side on the edge of his stomach. She had boundary summoned up a med kit only to realize that she didn't know how to use it. "No Ragna, please don't die," Lambda said looking sad, her eyes getting watery, though she had become filled with hope as she had heard twigs snapping underneath someone's foot. She turned her head and saw the only other blonde-haired Murakumo unit known. "Mu," she said and ran towards her. Mu was wearing her cloak over her body.

"Hmm, Lambda, what is wrong?" Mu asked her in a monotone cold sounding voice, seeing the med kit.

"Mu, it is Ragna, he's horribly injured and Lambda doesn't know how to use this. Does Mu know how to use it?" Lambda said letting out a soft sorrow-filled whine.

Mu closed her eyes and started going through her memory banks, seeing if she read a book about first aid treatment. "Yes, Mu does, don't worry Lambda, Mu will fix Ragna up." She said, her tone changing into a friendly and caring one; she took the med kit out of Lambda's hands and walked back over to Ragna. Mu had done a quick patch up job on Ragna. "Unfortunately, that's the best Mu can do, it isn't much but should hold for a bit." Mu said seeing Lambda's face light up with joy and sorrow at the same time.

"Thank you Mu, Lambda will be eternally grateful." Lambda said and gently picked up Ragna, struggling to hold him. Every step she took, she looked like she was about to fall from the extra weight.

"Lambda wait, Mu can offer a place to duck down for a bit."

"That would be really useful Mu, Lambda would be glad to accept," she said as the three of them, engulfed in a black sphere.


	13. Noel's Home

Well I'm actually really proud to say this but, two more reviews on this just from chapter 10 alone. The views already nearing 700. I'm really glad you guys and gals out there are really enjoying it. I'm proud of what this story has accomplished and I can't wait to see the result. A while back though I already wrote how it's going to end, which would bring an end to it completely, but I'm really proud to say after that point and that ending, I'm going to pick it up with a new fan fict. So guys and gals, help me reach that goal. it took me only a few periods and my lunch to write all of it so if I feel good about it, I'll do it again.

* * *

The three of them appeared in a nice lovely home, it was a little small but it was very homey. "Put Ragna down on the couch there, Mu will go call a doctor over here; it'll take a bit for them to get here though."

"Lambda is surprised," she commented.

"At what Lambda," Mu responded.

"Mu's house is so nice and comforting, Lambda is happy."

"This isn't Mu's house, its Noel's."

"ERROR," Lambda said getting glitched.

"Mu thought that too Lambda, but because of a distortion effect, Mu and Noel became two separate beings.

The front door opened up, "Mu I'm home," Noel's voice rang out. She walked in with a smile on her face, but froze, almost like she got paused in time. She let out a high-pitched squeak seeing everyone.

"Good to see Noel home," Mu responded.

"Who are they," Noel questioned in fear.

"Hello Noel," Lambda said then continued. "Lambda hopes Noel doesn't mind Lambda and Ragna staying here for a few days," Lambda said filled with grief.

"Oh, what's wrong," Noel questioned her.

"Ragna got injured and it's all Lambda's fault.'

"AWWWWWWWWWW," Noel whined out and embraced Lambda in a warm and cuddling hug, "I feel so bad for you Lambda."

"What is this feeling of want that lambda has?"

"Lambda wants to hug Noel back," Mu stated with a straight face. Lambda hugged Noel back. "Dr. Litchi will be here tonight. Mu suggests that we all go to bed now."

"Mu has a smart idea," Lambda stated.

"Ok," Noel said then looked at Ragna, "Is that blood?" Noel asked to get a nod from both Murakumos in unison. Noel passed out falling backwards.

"Is she alright," Lambda questioned.

Mu caught her and let out a sigh of annoyance. "This usually happens when something scares Noel. Lambda the guest room is ready for you go get some sleep," Mu said. "Mu will stay up for Dr. Litchi," she said in her usually monotone voice.

"Understood Mu, Lambda will get some sleep." Lambda said and walked into the guest room, closing the door silently behind her and laying down on the bed. Sleep did not come naturally or easily to the Murakumo unit. The thought of what Terumi had said about her being nothing more than a tool to get used by everyone and then casted aside, kept buzzing about her head much like Tao after a bouncing rubber ball.

* * *

In the middle of already writing the next chapter it will be up by the end of today. and for those who ask why I rewrote ch 11, it's because I made a friend at school today actually felt sick from him reading it. So I thought to just as a precaution. silver Dragon will be back later.


	14. Doctor's visit

Hey guys I want to apologize about my goof up that I made on this chapter I accidentally selected the wrong one when I updated it and it was now brought to my attention because a friend of mine mentioned it. Also I have exceeded a few goals, first off, breaking 700 views, almost 800, second; I have broken the most views in one day for myself. Previous was 79 the new current is 126 all in one day. Then I topped my old most updated chapters at one time, five, I think all at one time. At least i think so, so a few new goals that I'm proud of now. Thank you all the readers.

* * *

It was a little past midnight; there came a soft knock on the front door. Mu got up from the chair near Ragna and the couch. She had done a lot of thinking of Lambda's story. The way Ragna got injured only had one answer to it. Terumi had learned the ability to call his snakes further away from his own body and still control them with such precision. The knock came again, ripping through her thoughts and pulling her back to reality. "Mu's coming," she said and got to the door opening it.

She looked at the black-haired female doctor. "You called about an injury," she questioned looking at her in an innocent look and tone.

"Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Litchi, Mu is grateful. It is Ragna, please come in and look at the wound on him." Mu said and waved her hand towards the inside of the house invitingly, "Ragna is on the couch."

"Ah, yes thank you," Litchi said with a soft smile and walked inside. She had slowly made her way to the couch. She pulled up the chair Mu had sat in and put it next to the couch, looking at the bandages.

"Mu did a quick patch up job up to the best of Mu's capabilities; she had no practice other than reading it from a book."

"It's an extremely well done patch up, I must say I'm impressed that you did it this quality of a job from just reading a book." Litchi said and slowly undid the bandages looking at the almost non-existent gash from just a few hours of sleep. "Well it seems that it's almost healed up, but he's in a coma state now."

Mu had grown slightly worried, "In a coma like state, is it permanent, Dr. Litchi?"

"Oh no, no where that severe, he be awake by the end of the week." She had responded with a warm motherly smile. She had reached into her medical bag and pulled out a small bag filled up with a few pills.

Mu took them and looked at them, "What are they for Dr. Litchi, Mu's confused."

"They're anti-bacterial pills," she said with another smile. "Just give him one a day," she said and closed her bag. She had replaced the bandages and moved the chair back and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Shouldn't Mu pay Dr. Litchi for the visit?"

Litchi let out a small laugh, "No don't worry about it, it's on the house. Oh and tell him that we're even," she said in a sing-song tone and walked out.

"Thank you Dr. Litchi, Mu is grateful," she said walking to the door and closing it. She heard stirring and looked back behind her at the couch. Ragna was wide awake with the azure fully activated.

"LAMBDA," Ragna roar like the black-beast's roar and took off up the stairs. He looked at the end of the hallway to see a pair of glowing luminescent yellow eyes, holding Lambda tightly at his side. The two of them became engulfed with the darkened night as Ragna fell down, the azure disengaging itself and Ragna passing out.

* * *

Well the next chapter is going to jump back to Jubei and them but after that it'll be back to Ragna. Hope you guys like and as always, R&R it gives me the will to push on, so hope you guys and gals enjoy and I'll see ya' next time. Silver Dragon signing off.


	15. Blakened Venom

Look at that I managed to make more than what I had said I would. Well as always R&R.

* * *

Haku-man was in the middle of a forest training intensely trying to break his new limitations. He had grown furious ready to explode with rage, then he sensed teleportation magic. "Ugh, Phantom I grow weary of all your futile attempts to attack me." He spoke coldly to feel a fire -bolt to the back of his head. It was powerful enough to break his sturdy footing. "Guuh," he winced out in slight pain hitting the ground. "That wasn't the magic of Phantom, it was Nine's!" He shot up to his feet and twisted around quickly looking at a heavily wounded Jubei and Phantom. "Nine is that truly you?"

"Yes, it is, damn you Terumi," she muttered her breath filled with malice.

"So you broke his control over you."

"Yes but," was all she said sensing the black-beast resurface for a few seconds before vanishing. "Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes that was the black-beast's power that just surfaced just then. " Haku-man said then looked at Jubei, "Master Jubei," he yelled with worry.

"Ha, you think I'll die that easily, damn kid you still have a lot to learn."

"OH JUBEI I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU," Konoe had yelled out in a mixture of distress and fury.

"Good to have you back Konoe; oh I missed you so much." Jubei said and coughed up blood.

"You shouldn't talk Grimalkin," Haku-man said looking at the injured beast-kin.

"He's right," Konoe said backing up Haku-man.

Jubei had let out a hearty laughter, "Just like old times."

Both Konoe and Haku-man let out a sigh of annoyance. "When will you get serious," both of them yelled at him.

"Relax; I need to tell you guys something important." Jubei said going up against what they wanted. "Terumi plans not to use Noel, but to use Lambda."

"What that's impossible, The Dark one had absorbed Lambda."

"It's true Haku-man, I know ma few things that they are plotting." Konoe said looking at both of them.

"Like what, Nine?"

"Please do explain," Haku-man said sheathing his sword.

"He plans on using Lambda as bait at first, draw Ragna out and kill him, then he plans to use our rage to draw us out and then kill us using the idea engine, his azure, Nu's azure, and then make a true version by combining them with Ragna's. When we all are out of his way, he'll open the boundary using a brainwashed Tsubaki, a brainwashed Lambda, and a brain washed Mu. The biggest fault of his plan doesn't live in us it resides in Mu; she has even higher and more deadly potential power that rivals both of you two," Konoe said coldly.

"There are two other faults with that plan," Haku-man said.

"Oh really," both Konoe and Jubei asked.

"Yes, there is the Nu who is with Kokonoe, and then Jin with Tsubaki."

"That is true," Jubei said looking at the full moon.

"Master Jubei, are you alright," a new older male voice questioned.

"Is that you Valkenhayn, come join the party." Jubei responded to the elder butler.

"It's Terumi is it not?"

"That's right," the three of them said in unison.

"That snake in the grass has to get exterminated."

"Valkenhayn, go stay with Rachel, Haku-man go to Kokonoe, Nine you go to Jin, I'll get Ragna. We'll move out in the morning." Jubei said closing his eyes.

"JUBEI," the three of them yelled in worry.

"What I can't get some shut-eye?" He asked letting out a laugh.

"Why you," Konoe said and smacked him on top of the head knocking him out. She then started healing his body. "The rest of you should get some sleep," she said and saw nods of agreement. After a few minutes after healing him she pulled Jubei into her lap and laid down against a tree letting sleep consume her.


	16. Master's Approval

It was still early in the morning; Mu couldn't fall asleep after Hazama's attack. Jubei had appeared inside the room. Mu instantly went on the offense and summoned her swords and stein gunners. Jubei had skillfully dodged the incoming attacks and had countered connecting with them and looked at Mu. "Whoa calm down, I'm a good guy." He said with a smile towards Mu, his eyes showing the truth.

Mu dispersed her swords and gunners away, "Mu has to apologize."

"The name's Jubei, it's alright, listen Mu, I need to tell you his plans now." Jubei said and pulled up a chair and sat down in it and crossed his legs while sitting.

"Alright, Jubei," Mu responded her usual cold monotone voice now colder than normal.

"He plans on using Lambda, not Noel. He knows that Lambda is from a different timeline similar to this one that somehow crossed over."

"That is Lambda's love for Ragna." Mu responded to Jubei.

"Yeah I thought so, so he wants to use her to kill Ragna and pin those two up against each other, but he needs you to retrieve the Master Unit from inside the Boundary. We also know that he also plans to use Tsubaki as bait for Jin and use her to kill him. After that he plans on using our rage and joined Ragna's azure and idea engine up against us and kill us like that, though the biggest fault with the plan is that you Mu won't fall for a ploy like that."

"No the biggest fault with the plan resided in both Ragna and Lambda's persistence," Mu said with a very slight smile.

There soon came a stirring sound. Ragna had shot up as his eyes quickly scanned the room finding the figures of Mu and Jubei. "DAMN IT I COULDN'T PROTECT HER AGAIN!" He yelled out in rage and wrath in his voice and in his breath.

"Ragna please calm down."

"Damn kid relax, it's alright."

"No it's not Jubei, tell me, where the hell did he go?!" He responded in pure wrath and malice.

"Damn it kid, you can't take him," Jubei said looking at the man he raised as his own son. In his eyes, Jubei had found three things in them: Wrath; the show of rage stronger than the gods, fear; the feeling that keeps pushing people beyond their limits, and finally determination; the will power to use fear and wrath to surpass all limited boundaries.

"It's my life Jubei, what I chose to do with it is up to me."

Jubei had let out a hearty laughter, "There's no way of changing your mind huh kid? You've got determination," Jubei said seeing an aura, only visible to his eyes, similar to the black-beast's radiating from Ragna's body. "Well then kid, go," Jubei said laughing. "Go, get going," he said bursting into a pure laughter.

Ragna smiled at his laughing master, "Thank you Master." He said and jumped up and off of the bed and grabbed the blood-scythe and the blood-jacket.

"Kid you'll find him at the top of Altar, good luck and kick his ass for me kid." Jubei said seeing him run out with a smile on his face.

"Do you have faith in Ragna?" Mu asked looking at Jubei who was smiling.

"Yeah call it a hunch I have," he responded smiling more.

"Is that good?"

"Two-hundred and ninety-nine out of three-hundred are correct. My last hunch was wrong, so, this is good." He responded again with a grin and got a return smile from Mu.

* * *

As always guys R&R, I've been slow on updating because of the fact that somethings have been ging on and I got sick over the weekend, but don't worry that's all over. Hope you guys enjoy and stick around for the next chapter. I am also really proud to say that even though I haven't updated it in a few days that the views still went up. Now at 892, hope to hit 900 by the end of today and hopefully more than a 1000 before friday, but I ned you're help people, none of this would be possible without you guys and gals. So just thanks to all of you who read this. Silver Dragon signing off, later.


	17. Joy(A special note, nothing to do wEC)

Alright guys and gals, I'm just really excited to announce for the fact that it now has over a thousand views. Currently now it has 1015 views, it brings me much joy to see that so many people have read this. I originally thought that when I uploaded it, I would be lucky to get even a hundred views but because of you guys, that goal was tenfold. I have had a horrible day today, but because of seeing that, it turned my day right around. Also a note to one of my friends, she has been through so much lately and I'm really proud of her for enduring it so much. This is a little shout out to you, Lauren. Now it might be a few days before I will upload the next official chapter for it. But I would also like to make another shout out to those who have read it and reviewed it. Tsubaki Yayoi, I know you only reviewed a single chapter but you really helped me out with the review. Element-OverLord, you reviewed most of all and I must really thank you for it, also it is also because of you that I managed to push it forward faster because of your ideas alone. Bebere, same as Tsubaki, you only reviewed a single chapter, but my thanks out to you. Than, Marshmellow-Princess, it's because of her that I was able to upload a chapter, don't remember which one, but I made a note and thanks to her. As well she also reviewed it and she seemed to really enjoy it. Than all of you guys and gals that read it and made it possible for me to even write this. As of now, I must say to myself, that I am just filled with joy and pride about how big this has become. Most of all I must thank my friends who pushed me to do this along with team BB for making Blazblue, but honestly the one I have to thank the most is, Lauren. The reason being, that even though she went through a lot of pain and suffering lately, she didn't let it change her. I'm proud to call her a friend and even more proud to call her family. She is going through so much, remains herself with a joyful and prideful smile on her face. I have to admit it's mainly because of her that I write, she has taught me a lesson that I once knew that I forgot long ago. The lesson being, that no matter what, if you are ging through hard times, you always have people there for you to help you through it. I'm proud of you Lauren, to have you as a friend, as a family member, and to know that you'll always help me through hard times, is an excellent feeling. Well guys and gals I guess that about sums it up, sorry if I made any typos in names, but hope you people wait around for the next official chapter. Hope you guys have a nice day, night or what ever time it is. Silver Dragon signing off on 1/29/2013.


	18. The Beast awakens

He was running through cities, pushing everyone that got in his way to the side. His mind only focused on the never ending fight. He ran faster than ever before, his body acting like a machine, his azure shook violently with anger. He constantly uttered a feral growl deep in his throat. His blood boiled for the one responsible for all of this, "TERUMI, YOU HEAR ME?! I'm COMING RIGHT FOR YOU'RE FUCKING THROAT, YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH; I CAN'T KILL YOU ENOUGH TIMES AT ALL!" Ragna roared at the top of his lungs making his way towards the Altar. He booted open the NOL's front doors. He charged in, a precarious act for an SS-class criminal.

"It's the SS-class criminal, open fire!" A soldier commanded as a few more soldiers's lifted up their guns and pulled the triggers. A useless act, as the bullets soared towards their target, they had hit metal, getting reflected harmlessly back into the walls.

"You little peons, can't stop me, I'll rip this fucking place apart to find her!" He yelled in response and tossed the blood-scythe into the air and caught it with the azure, transforming it into scythe form, the blade of it a dark deep blood soaked ruby. He swung the scythe single handedly with the azure, wielding it as if he was a master at it. He had quickly ripped the soldiers to shreds. A claw flew at him from the shadows, though he easily deflected it right back to the attacker, "Who the hell dares to get in front of my way?!"

"Calm down, you know you would be an excellent experiment, much like Makoto was for me." The master puppeteer stepped out of the shadows with Ignis close to him. "I'll make a deal with you," Relius said before getting interrupted.

"I'm not interested, tell me puppet, where the hell is Terumi," Ragna asked, darkness and seithr radiating off his body.

"Hmm, tell me why I should?" Relius questioned back looking and smiling at the pure anger.

"Fuck it," Ragna said and tried to run past him, only to get impaled several times by Ignis in the chest and stomach. "Guuh," Ragna grunted out in pain and looked up to see Relius laughing.

"My, you poor boy, listen I'll" Relius said before seeing Ignis get ripped apart by the pure darkness and seithr. "What the," he questioned looking at Ragna.

Ragna's body surged a pure black then back to normal several times. "No you listen, no matter what happens; I'll always protect and love Lambda, even if it costs me my life." He muttered out, corruption leaked in the air as he spoke, his breaths filled with soft roars that shook him frighteningly. He grabbed Relius's head tightly with the azure and unsealed it causing a massive concentration of seithr to leak out of his arm and into his lungs.

"Damn you, Bloodedge," Relius coughed out blackened blood. Blood dripped out of his mouth slowly as the huge concentration of seithr ravaged his body from the inside, almost ripping apart everything from the inside. "No, I can't just die yet." He said before he clenched his chest tightly and fell back, as stiff as Iron Tager. He had left his most recent victim of the black-beast in his wake and took off up the stairs at a blinding pace.

* * *

Sooner than I thought it'd be, guys and gals a quick announcement. I am bringing this to an end soon, but don't fret and don't worry I will continue it in a new story. Maybe more Lambda based or both. R&R silver dragon signing off.


	19. An early Grave

He had gotten to the roof; on it he saw two familiar figures. He knew one was lambda and the other one was Terumi. "TERUMI," Ragna roared with rage and malice.

"AWWW, LOOK LAMBDA, IT'S THE FAITHFUL DOG, OLD RAGS!" Terumi laughed out at him and flicked his wrist and as he did Lambda summoned up her swords. She flung herself at him ready to land a lethal blow.

Ragna became paralyzed with disbelief to see Lambda hostile. The darkness acted on its own accord and made up a shield to block the blow for him, though he realized something from the sound of impact. It was hesitant. A Murakumo was never hesitant in a battle that they wanted to in or forced into. "Lambda it's me," he said seeing Terumi grunt angrily.

"Damn tool, listen to your master," he said.

Ragna just growled until he felt a warm liquid on his face. It was blood, Lambda's blood. He looked at her back and saw a snake lodged in it. Her body went limp up against his, "LAMBDA!" He screamed out and saw another snake flying at her back; he spun around and took the snake deep into his own back. The roles were from reversed from originally. Ragna had taken the blow for Lambda, Lambda's mind snapped in horror as the air around the three of them become intense with sorrow and rage of a demon. "See Lambda, I, I told you that no matter what happens I'll always protect you." Ragna said with the last ounce of his strength.

"Ragna NO," Lambda had screamed. She then turned her head towards Terumi, "YOU, LAMBDA WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

"HA, my biggest obstacle is finally eliminated." Terumi responded with joy.

Lambda closes her eyes tightly and hugged Ragna close to her body. "Please Ragna don't let this be the end."

Ragna's body emitted a blackened light, "Hey Lambda, I'll always love you, and I'll always be by your side, Sorry Lambda, Ragna will see-" he said coughing up blood. "Ragna will see you again... One day," he had said his eyes closing, yet with a happy look on his face. He had evaporated into orbs that entered Lambda's body. She felt an insane amount of new power. Ragna's bloodedge jacket had appeared on her. The azure which combined with Nu's azure had taken form on Lambda's arm.

"Ragna, why," Lambda had questioned herself.

"Ha, it's your turn now you pesky little Murakumo." Terumi said and launched out ouroboros at her. To his surprise it had disintegrated in mid-air. "Hmm, what the hell, I said DIE!"

The second snake followed the same fate as the first one. "No, Terumi, I shall show you the truth of despair;

Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed, now engaging the Idea Engine, Murakumo Unit, activated, Azure Grimiore, Activate..." Lambda said darkness radiated from her body, withering the air itself. She walked towards him, and now Terumi had an idea of fear.

His fear had quickly left, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU CAN"T KILL ME, IF YOUR DEAR POOR LITTLE RAGY COULDN"T, what makes you think you can?!" Terumi had chuckled and laughed insanely at her.

Lambda had appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye, holding a black chain coming out of his body. "Noel, please forgive Lambda, but this will hurt Noel intensely." Lambda said and crushed the life link Terumi had forged with Noel.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL," he had yelled out in surprise.

"Now it's time for you to die Terumi." Lambda said and released the Azure and ripped up Terumi. "Terumi! YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS!" She yelled and did a devoured by darkness lasting three times longer. She also opened up four different Legacy Edges in front; of both sides, and back behind her, angles to hit him only. The azure shut off after the explosion, and she dropped down to one knee. She had let go of the remains of Terumi's white dress shirt.

* * *

There is still one more chapter after this, it will kind of close up everything... For now, like always guys and gals R&R. The next one will be posted tonight too. Hope you guys enjoy.


	20. Epilog

It was a stormy blizzard; Lambda was limping through wearing her visor around her neck and Bloodedge's jacket carrying the blood scythe. She had lost the love of her life. She had nothing to live for now, she had come across an old abandoned cabin in the snow and had taken refuge in it from the snow. She looked at the wall and carved in it was '_Konoe'._ She had fallen down on the wooden floor crying, "Ragna why?" She said this over and over overcome with guilt, sorrow, and pain. There was a small thud and she had looked up to only see an open, older looking witch, book in front of her opened to a page. It was an incantation to bring back someone at the cost of your own life. Lambda grabbed the book in joy and stood up. She looked at the incantation and saw Konoe's name written on the page and Terumi's name written on the inside front cover."Here for true and always eternal love. I call upon the soul and heart of the one that I love and as a fair trade, Lambda gives her soul to Thantos god of death, for the return of the one of Lambda's life. I call upon you Ragna, Let lambda take Ragna's place, accept my holy and just sacrifice. To bring back the one Lambda loves." Lambda chanted as she lost the azure, idea engine, and darkness leave her. The blackened orbs from before shot out of her body returning to Ragna's body. "Lambda's sorry Ragna, please forgive Lambda, Lambda just couldn't live without Ragna." Lambda said with a happy weak smile upon her face and blood dripping out of her mouth before disappearing.

* * *

A few days had passed by since the death of Terumi. On a snow-covered large hill laid a grave on it bore a cross a person was in front of it, on their knees. All there was at first was just falling tears of sorrow and guilt. The person had started punching the ground with the Azure. "Damn it Lambda, why did you sacrifice yourself for me?! I wasn't worth it, I had given you your own life, and I was just too weak to protect it!" Ragna had yelled in sobs of guilt and sorrow of losing the one that he had loved again.

"Come on kid, you're not," Jubei said with a soft smile.

"Here Lambda," Ragna had said softly and pulled the blood scythe out of its holster and gently impaled it into Lambda's grave, "Just to make sure no one will ever steal it." He had said softly and with a weak smile and placed a barrier of seithr over her grave. "Ragna always told Lambda that no matter what; Ragna would protect Lambda." He had said softly and left her grave leaving his only reason to keep fighting behind. Jubei walked with him, only trying to comfort him.

* * *

The final chapter, a just end for the story. It will continue as a new stroy all together, though it might be some time from that though. As always guys and gals, R&R hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	21. The next saga

I am writing the next saga of Empty Clouds, unfortunately I have no idea what to call though, so I can't upload it until I have an Idea of what to call it. That's why I'm turning towards the fans and readers of EC for story name ideas! Leave what you think the next saga be called in the reviews and if your shy or don't want people to see it send me a pm of what you think it will called. Hopefully, I can get some really good ideas on the stories. I will choose the one that I think is the best. I really urge you guys to come up with some Ideas for it. I already have an idea for the first chapter, and I might either of some OC's or some unmentioned crossover's or possibly changing some character's and giving them a much more sadistic and evil nature instead of their normal one. Until next time, and I am now sick now so I will be a little slow, so please bear with it. I really hope you guys and gals will leave some ideas and names, until next time this is the silver dragon signing off. Oh yeah and unfortunately I was hoping to only have a total of 20 chapter, but who gives a damn, ya' know? Well guys I'm proud to announce this but it's over I have to thank my friend Lauren for supporting me on the new name and I'm proud of it, I would also like to thank Element-OverLord, I will be using a small part of your suggestion for the title. I have come up with the idea. You guys are just going to have to wait around for the very first chapter, which I will work on tonight and upload it tomorrow. Sorry about the delay guys I had lost all the work I put on the first chapter, but I spent yesterday to rewrite all of it and more, so it'll be posted by the end of today. I'll upload it then change this one last time to put the new name of it up. Alright the name is Ethereal Empty clouds, hope you guys like it.


	22. I'm back, partially

Well guys and gals I got good news, I have though about this while I was down and everything. I'm a lot better now because of friends and for the fact that part of the problem resolved itself, yes part of the problem still bothers me, but I have decided that I will not only have one, but two different stories of Ragna and Lambda! One taking much more of a romantic role and the other taking a much more dramatic role. So guys and gals with this said, The Emptty Clouds will continue again on it's own. Yeah I know that this might seemed missed up and everything and I might atually lose fans and stuff for it. So to start it out I'll be writing an alternate ending to it, so for now, this is the silver dragon signing off. Be back later people!


	23. Alternate ending

Well guys and gals I'm back, starting off with a different ending, uses part of another chapter, but other than that it is brand new. The new story will take point from this point so hope you guys like and enjoy, R&R! Guys and gals also another quick note this one will most likely be the one that has much more action with bits and piece of romance.

* * *

He had gotten to the roof; on it he saw two familiar figures. He knew one was lambda and the other one was Terumi. "TERUMI," Ragna roared with rage and malice.

"AWWW, LOOK LAMBDA, IT'S THE FAITHFUL DOG, OLD RAGS!" Terumi laughed out at him and flicked his wrist and as he did she flung herself at him ready to land a lethal blow. Ragna became paralyzed with disbelief to see Lambda hostile. The darkness acted on its own accord and made up a shield to block the blow for him, though he realized something from the sound of impact. It was hesitant. "Lambda, please forgive me!" Ragna yelled and grabbed her head tightly with the azure. He unleashed the azure on her head and sent a wave of darkness through it and into her head shattering the control over her.

The battle between the two rivals had soon ended; there was a clear-cut winner no matter what Ragna had tried. He had broken the control over Lambda, though she became incapacitated out, they style he was fighting in portrayed him not attacking Terumi, but rather him protecting Lambda. "Just go ahead and die!" Terumi yelled out in anger. He shot forward a barrage of snakes at him.

"LAMBDA," Ragna yelled out and jumped on top of Lambda using himself as a shield. The snakes quickly closed in, he shut his eyes tightly and whispered into her ear gently, "Lamb-Chop, I'm sorry..." His mind went and thought about how Lambda and Nu would react to his death.

Though his mind snapped back to reality when the sharp ringing of metal shot out, he quickly opened his eyes and glanced to see four figures there, two small ones, a normal sized man and then a suit of armor. He became engulfed in guilt that Haku-man, Jubei, Valkenhayn, and Rachel. "Quit meddling in other's affairs, DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Terumi yelled and disappeared.

"Dark one, we met again, though I never thought that I would be on the same side as you though dark one." Haku-man said sensing the massive amount of darkness radiating from his body. He unsheathed

His, Interfectum Malus: Ōkami, Nox Nyctores sword and pointed the blade towards Ragna. "That blackness dark one, you are the Black beast reincarnate."

Ragna let out a feral growl and got down low, Lambda back behind him. "Masked-bitch just shut the fuck up and be gone!" Ragna roared like the black-beast at him, releasing a massive power burst towards Haku-man, making his feet tremble from power. "What's wrong, Haku-bitch, you're feet are trembling."

"DARK ONE," Haku-man roared back as he quickly rose up into the air by a massive claw around his neck.

"PEACE OUT," Ragna said in a distorted dark black-beast growl and released an explosion into Haku-man knocking him out in one fell hit. He then collapsed due to stress on his own body and just lied there as everyone there disappeared.

* * *

Well hope you guys and gals really do enjoy the double continuation of the stories. If you guys and gals leave reviews of what you want I might be able to put it in, but this is strictly in the blazblue world. So no crossovers, oh and before I forget yes Relius is dead, that still happened.


	24. Somber Thoughts

Well guys and gals here is an update for EC, I've done one for both today and hope you guys and gals enjoy! This chapter deals more with how Ragna truly feels about his life now... It's a much more somber chapter than action or romance, you've been warned.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes slowly; he was lying down a nice soft bed. He looked around seeing a dark room. His eyes soon adjusted though, he saw a small room, yet he was on a double bed, his body heavy with fatigue and extra weight, "What the hell is going on?!" He said filled with worry of Lambda.

"Rag-Ragna," Lambda's voice rung out softly and drearily from on top of him, his body quickly relaxed knowing she was safe.

"Damn kid, you actually did a number on Old Haku-man," Jubei's voice rung out heartily from the corner next to him.

"Oh hey master," he said softly, his head soon ringing with pain. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR JUBEI?!"

"Damn it kid, that's for making me worry like that." He quickly responded, Ragna knowing that he fucked up.

"Sorry master, I didn't mean for it to happen." He said softly, lifting the azure up looking at it. He peered through the opening between the fingers. "You ever wonder if that the role you play isn't the one you want," He questioned his master's wisdom sorrowfully.

"What do you mean, kid?"

"I mean that maybe the life that fate wants me to play out, maybe it belongs to someone else," he said looking at Jubei, only to see a head shake of confusion.

"I'll get us something to eat and drink kid," he said walking out.

"Ah look at me, is this the role that you wanted me to play Celica, is this what you envisioned for me? I'm pathetic, a waste of life, I mean just look at me Celica, the Bloodedge that you knew and loved it's me." He muttered and shuddered at his own voice and thoughts. "Is this hand that fate dealt me really the one I have to live by, is there no way to change it, all I ever want to do is just spend the rest of my days with Lambda." He started growing angry. "Why can't I then, I've broken fate before, why can't I just do it again, why do I have to follow what fate tells me to do, ARGH," he said growling angrily. "IS MY FATE REALLY SET IN STONE," he said before getting a powerful backhand across his face.

"I thought I told you to never give up, and now look at you, mumbling like a pathetic little whelp! God Ragna you truly do anger me with you idiotic mindset." Rachel said, her sitting next to the bed, but him not realizing it.

"Then tell me what to do, if you're so mighty and wise you tell me how I'm supposed to live my life than?!"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"Well apparently not," he muttered coldly.

She just groaned in response, "I've told you that no matter what always fight, you alone can change the fate of this world." She disappeared leaving her words in the air and in his ears.

He angrily closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep, "Ragna's not alone." A stoic yet a cold natured malice voice said softly in the silence.

He turned his head to see who it was seeing Mu standing there in the nearly closed doorway; her head poking out just enough to see an eyes and part of her forehead. "Hey Mu, what do you mean?" He asked softly, knowing that she was hurt from what he just stated. He gently reached out to her friendly only to get a head shake and seeing her run off. He sighed softly to himself, "I fucked up again." He said resting his head down and getting consumed by sleep.

* * *

Well guys and gals there it was, remember to R&R, favorite or follow, and guys and gals check out my profile and read the 666 part. If you want to you can, well anyway guys and gals this is the silver dragon signing off. Later guys and gals, and a little note I'm very fucking proud to almost have 2000 views. Sorry for the little rambling though, anyway guys and gals night, or later if it's in the day.


	25. Master's Wisdom

Alright I'm starting to get a little pissed at fan fiction now. Alright guys and gals let me try this one last time. Here is the next installment of EC! Tried to upload it before, didn't know that there was a 50 document max, so it didn't save. When I just tried again damn fan fiction closed the tab on me. Here it is, enjoy!

* * *

He was gently shaken; he opened his eyes groggy and somberly looked at who woke him up. It was the man who he once called master. "What is it that you want Jubei?" He also noticed that Lambda was gone from on top of his body.

"Here kid, I've brought you some food, damn what's on your mind son?" Jubei asked trying to reach out to the man who was like a son to him.

"It's nothing Jubei; I just don't want to talk about it." Ragna said rolling away from his master, growling softly in hatred of himself.

"Kid, come on tell me," Jubei said pushing Ragna a little.

"GODDAMN IT, all I ever do is fail others expectations and fuck up things making them worse!'

"Kid, are you still going on about that?" Jubei asked solemnly rubbing his back.

"I've sworn to protect Lambda, and I failed that. I've sworn to protect all that is right, but look at that I've failed that too haven't I?!"

"God damn it kid, nobody said this life was easy, nobody said that it was a walk in the park." Jubei said trying to reassure Ragna of everything.

"Why me," he asked back slowly and somberly.

"Because kid you're the only one that can, damn kid," Jubei said letting out a little chuckle. "You are the only one that can change the fate of this world, you and you alone. I'm mean look kid, you got Lambda back, you've somehow made Mu and Noel two different beings; now how in the hell did you do that?" Jubei said with a smile upon his face.

"You're right," Ragna said with a slight smile and sat up slowly, "Do me a favor old man, don't tell Lambda about this."

"I've got my lips sealed air tight kid, Ha, I guess I got my own tongue." Jubei said making a horrible joke on himself.

"You never change master," he said shaking his head playfully.

"Neither do you kid," Jubei responded back playfully.

Ragna dropped his head down towards Jubei, "Do me another favor," he said and pointed at his own head.

Jubei popped him lightly on the head, "There kid."

He held his head and walked out, "Thanks Old Jube's." He walked down the hall seeing the house surprisingly empty. "Hey Mu are you here, I need to talk to you." He called out through the house.

"Yes Ragna," Mu's voice rang out from back behind him.

"GAHH," he yelled out in surprise. He turned around to see part of Mu's forehead and one of her eyes peeking out from the closet at him. "I need to talk to you about something," he said then he wondered. "Why are you in the closet Mu?"

"Is is where Mu belongs, she doesn't deserve the life everyone else has," she responded seeing Ragna grab the door and swing it fully open and rip her out. He lifted up the azure to threaten to smack her but quickly dropped it as fast.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! You do deserve to live, you deserve to live life to the fullest extent; do you hear me? I never want you to lose it, how could I have a friend who doesn't want life?"

"F-friend, this is the first time someone has called Mu a friend," she said with a somberly joy.

"Hell Mu everyone here is your friend. I only said what I said back there because all the stress got to me and I hated myself for getting rescued. I thought that I could handle it, but I couldn't. I took my anger out on you Mu, I'm deeply sorry for that." Ragna said apologizing to her to feel a tight hug wrap around him. He heard Mu's sobbing deeply through his clothes that only muffled it to where it was only audible to the two of them. The hug was a little too tight for him, but he paid no attention to it and just stood there, holding the back of Mu's head and rubbing her back. "Shh, it's alright, Ragna will always be Mu's friend." He said and silence soon fell. He glanced down to see that she fell asleep on him. He let out a soft snicker as he saw her drooling on his shirt and gently carried Mu to the bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and let her sleep. He sat down in a chair near the bed, letting his mind wonder; he didn't fall asleep, but fell much more into a trance like state.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed and as always guys R&R! I'm filled with joy to see that it almost has 2000 views, standing at 1955! I will also be working on chapters for other stories today to so hope you guys and gals enjoy! The silver dragon signing off Later!


	26. Guilt

Well guys and gals here it is, the next chapter of EC! I wish for those who read to read the entire thing, well like and enjoy!

* * *

He snapped back to reality. He smiled still seeing Mu sleeping on the bed. "Good to see her still sleeping," he said to himself.

"Ah damn kid; you've been out for about an hour now." Jubei said smiling at him.

"How's the old man holding up," Ragna joked with him.

"HA, kid, where's the respect that you've once showed me before?"

"Ha, Jubei I'll tell you where, come here," Ragna said. Jubei shrugged and walked over towards him. Ragna got down to eye level with his master and leaned into his ear whispering, "Life, that's what happened Jubei."

Jubei pulled away and started laughing, "Damn kid, I'm getting rusty falling for a little joke like that." Both Ragna and Jubei laughed.

"Well Jubei, I need to go and apologize to bunny leach." He sated and got up out of the chair and walked to the door. About when he was halfway out Jubei said something.

"She's gone kid, she left saying that she can't believe your stupidity."

"Damn Bunny Leach, so Jubei, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it kid?"

"How bad did I kick Haku-man's sorry ass?" Ragna asked his master while chuckling.

Jubei let out a loud laugh, "Damn kid, you put him into a coma, didn't even know that he could be put into a coma."

Ragna walked out of the room with a soft somber yet joyful smile. Somber because he had guilt for what he did to Rachel and joy for what he helped Mu with. He walked out into the living room seeing a blonde-haired figure sitting on the couch. Ragna approached, unsure if it was Lambda. "Hey," he said quickly regretting it.

There was a shrill, shy, high-pitched squeak of surprise. "Don't do that," the figure turned around revealing Noel.

"Oh it's you Noel," he responded. "Don't let your guard down if you don't want to get surprised, dummy." Ragna said playfully looking at her.

"I'm not dumb," she responded looking at him.

"Only a dummy would let their guard down when there is someone who they don't know in their house."

"But I'm not dumb," she said sniffling.

"You are not, oh god, please don't." Ragna said looking at her. "You're not dumb, I am," he said making her stop sniffling.

"No you're not," she said wiping her eyes off on her sleeve.

"What kind of dumbass bites off more than he could chew, who decides that he can take someone out when he doesn't have the power to do so?"

"Well, uh, I-I don't know." Noel responded not knowing what to say looking at him.

"This asshole," he said with a smile and pointed both of his thumbs at himself. Noel laughed at what he said and did and as she was laughing he took the chance to slip out of the room. He was standing inside the kitchen alone. The only sounds were his breathing and his footsteps on the tile floor. He let out a weary sigh and sat down in the corner looking up at the ceiling. "Can my life really ever return back to normal? Is it doomed to stay like this?" He questioned himself in wonder with his eyes closed.

"Ragna's life is normal, Ragna is also in love." A monotone voice stated, hearing it made him smile.

"Ah, damn straight Lambda," he responded with a smile on his face and his eyes open looking at Lambda.

"Why is Ragna sitting on the floor and in the corner?" Lambda asked him slightly tilting her head looking at him.

Lambda's actions only made Ragna smile more. "Maybe because Ragna wants to, and maybe Lambda should join Ragna." He smiled joking and was surprised when Lambda gently sat down in his lap.

"Ok Ragna," Lambda said and cuddled into him slightly.

Ragna just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck making her blush slightly. "Relax Lamb-Cham," he said. Lambda relaxed and laid her arms on top of his and she rubbed his azure comfortingly while closing her dark ruby-red eyes. He smiled happily; glad she didn't know of what he was thinking of lately. Lambda soon fell asleep in his arms and guilt started nipping at his heels to tell her the truth about everything. He tried to shrug it off, his mind soon closed itself off from the feelings and he drifted into a trance again and soon into a deep slumber.

* * *

Well guys and gals, my story has hit over 2000 views! It hit the number a bit ago and I feel bad for not updating it sooner, by the way R&R, favorite, or follow. Many thanks to those who already have so please keep up the works guys and gals, this has been the silver dragon, signing off later! Note: No I didn't make it myself if you guys and gals want to know where I found it, just send me a pm.

11111111¶1111111111111111111111111111 11111111  
11111111¶¶¶1111111111111111111111111111 111111  
111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111111111111  
1111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111111  
111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111  
1111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11  
1111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1  
1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111¶¶¶¶1  
111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111¶111  
11111111¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111111  
1111111¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶1111111111  
111111¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111  
11111¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶11¶¶11  
11111¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶¶111111111111111  
1111¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111111  
111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111111  
1¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111111111111111111  
111111¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111111111111111111  
111111¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111111¶1111111  
111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111¶111111  
111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111¶¶11111  
11111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶1111  
11111¶¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶1111  
1111¶¶111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶1111  
11¶¶111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111  
1111111111111¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111  
1111111111111¶¶¶111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111  
1111111111111¶¶111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111  
111111111111¶¶1111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶11¶1111  
111111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶11111111  
111111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶111¶¶11111  
111111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶1¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶1111  
11111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11111¶¶¶¶¶11111  
11111111111111111111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶1111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111  
11111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111  
1111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶111111111111  
11111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶11111111111111  
1111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶111111111111111  
111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶11111111111111111  
11111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶11111111111111111  
11111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶111111111111111111  
11111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶1111111¶1111111111  
11111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶111111¶¶111111111  
111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶1111¶¶¶111111111  
1111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶11111111¶¶¶¶111111111  
111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111  
11111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶111111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111  
11111111111111111111111111¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶111111111  
11111111111111111111111111¶¶¶11¶¶¶1¶111111111  
111111111111111111111111111¶¶1¶¶1111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111¶¶¶111¶¶11111111111  
11111111111111111111111111¶¶11¶¶¶111111111111  
111111111111111111111111¶¶¶11¶¶¶1111111111111  
1111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶11111111111111  
111111111111111111111¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶111111111111111  
11111111111111111111¶¶¶11¶¶¶11111111111111111  
11111111111111111111¶¶¶1¶¶¶111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111¶¶¶11¶¶¶111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶11111¶111111111111  
11111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11¶1111¶¶111111111111  
111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111111  
11111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶1111111111111111  
111111111111111111111111¶¶¶¶11111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111¶¶¶1111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111¶¶111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111¶¶11111111111111111111111


	27. special Note (Not EC)

Hey guys and gals I thought I should let you know that I have continued this story, not on here and not from where I left I off on, but instead I decided to start from before the beginning. I have posted it up on dA under a very similar name, so far I have done ch 0 parts 1&2 and now I'm working on part 3 of chapter 0 and no I don't know how many chapters I'm going to make it. It lists details of before the story actually initiates. So I hope you guys and gals will look for it it's also under the name of Drake-Seraph as my username. Titled Empty Clouds: Extended, it would be useful to list that, haha. Well anyway guys and gals hope you'll check it out. I would've posted it up on here but I would need to move all my chapters around and that would be just too much work along with it would screw up all the reviews that you all were so kind to gave me. Well anyway I think that is it, so this is the silver dragon signing off, later!


	28. Apology

Hey guys and gals I'm back with a new chapter for EC! sorry I haven't been updating it, just been focusing on school. Well anyway guys and gals enjoy.

* * *

Morning soon came around as he slowly opened his eyes. He let out a loud tiresome yawn before gently moving Lambda and getting up. He walked forward towards the fridge looking around the house with his head low. In his mind he knew that it was his fault for Rachel's disappearance. He let out a sore sigh of self-hate. He heard Lambda stirring in discomfort, almost as if she could read his mind in her sleep. He quickly shook the thought out of his head for Lambda's sake. "Damn kid, you still bothered by it?" A familiar elder voice said to him.

"Yeah, I am Jubei, though I'm going to do something about. I'll be heading out to Rachel's today to apologize to her." Ragna said swallowing his own pride and learning more to life than he ever saw. His eyes grew wide with realization.

"Ha, damn kid I know that look, your now realizing that the actions you chose to make will affect more than just yourself, huh kid?" Jubei said with a prideful smile on his face.

"Your right Old Jube's, can't believe it took me this long for me to realize it. Whatever I do, will affect you, Lambda, Mu, hell even Rachel."

"Huh, Mu kid, what do ya' mean?" Jubei asked him.

"Well Master it seems that she fell for me in a way, it's because I accepted her. She seems damn fond of me. Not sure why though, is she just that grateful for it?"

"Ah, not sure kid, that's interesting though," Jubei said knowing of the future effects from him being an observer.

"You know something Old Jubei?" Ragna asked him seeing right through his ploy.

"At nothing Kid, just thinking about what will happen in the future." Jubei said giving Ragna a sorrow buried fatherly smile. "I got to go Kid, take care of yourself, and try to focus on what you want to kid." Jubei said and disappeared.

"Alright Master, I'll try, wonder what that was about though." He wondered to himself about what Jubei was hiding. He shook that thought out of his head too and pulled out some food. He quickly ate knowing he had a long distance to travel today.

"Is Ragna going somewhere," a monotone voice asked him a little sadly.

'Sorry but Ragna is going somewhere today, Ragna needs to go talk to bunny leech Lambda." Ragna responded seeing Lambda grow a little sad. "Ragna is sorry Lamb-Chop, but Ragna messed things up, always fix problems before they can grow and ruin things." Ragna said with a slight smile. "Ragna promises to come back for Lambda; Ragna would never leave Lambda alone in this cruel world."

"Ok Ragna, Lambda believes in Ragna, Ragna just needs to do one thing before going." Lambda said looking at him.

"What is it that Lambda wants Ragna to do?" He questioned back with a smile.

"Lambda wants Ragna to come back as soon as possible for Lambda; Lambda needs Ragna in her life. Lambda finds it that without Ragna, Lambda's life seems harder and crueller. Lambda loves spending time with Ragna and Lambda can never let Ragna go. Lambda fears that if she does, Lambda will lose Ragna forever." He said softly with a softer sniffle.

"Ah Lamb-Cham, you never need to worry about losing Ragna. To find you Lambda Ragna would always walk through wind and fire no matter how long, just as long as it means that I find you again." Ragna responded with a smile on his face and then walked over to lambda and gave her a passionate kiss upon the lips and another one on her forehead.

"That was sweet of Ragna," Lambda responded and kissed back. When Ragna broke the kiss and gave her a smile as he walked towards the door, she couldn't help but feel that something bad might happen to him. She ignored the feeling and watched him set off for Rachel's mansion.

* * *

Well there it was guys as always R&R! Well this has been the silver dragon, signing off now, later guys and gals, hope you have a good day or night!


	29. Seared Memories

Hey guys and gals, I am here to bring you the next chapter of Empty Clouds. I'm sorry that it's basically been forever since I've updated, but I've focused on school so please forgive me, anyway here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Ragna was walking through a forest; trees scarred a singed lifeless green, burnt leaves were left scattered and danced gracefully and softly on the gentle zephyrs that carried them. It looked familiar to him, but at the same time it wasn't. It was bringing tears to his eyes as he continued to walk forward. He looked around as his foot took him into a clearing where the life of the forestry there was devoid of any kind of growth. He looked up wiping his eyes and the tears that were still forming with the sleeves of his jacket. "Damn it, why do these tears keep forming," he growled angrily at himself as the wind ripped the words from his mouth and whipped them at his own ears. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came across an empty clearing that bore scorched earth, where neither grass nor weeds would grow. He looked at it, as he gasped in anguish he saw that there was an old burned building that once stood there. He knew this area all too well, he knew of the tragic and horrific crimes that got committed at this place. He knew that it was the Church where we grown up for the first part of his life. His mind flashback to the times he spent with Saya and Jin. He remembers how sick Saya was and how much jealousy he had because of her. "Damn it, I'm sorry Celica, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you!"

The wind whipped violently against his jacket, yet carried words of a voice long forgotten. "It's alright Ragna, it was fate for me to die there, please don't hold yourself accountable for it." The wind whispered softly yet calmly into his ears as tears began to streak down his cheeks. The tears soon fell from his jaw line and the gently zephyrs whipped them away from his face and carried them away.

"At least let me make amends," he whispered back somberly, trying not to break into uncontrollable sobs. He walked over to a tree and gently broke off two branches and grabbed some vines. He walked in front of the remains that laid there, perfectly motionless. He stabbed the larger branch into the ground and placed the second branch about three-fourths from the bottom and tied the vine around it making a cross to represent her grave. He kneeled down in front of the cross hanging both of his arms from the horizontal piece of the cross. "There you go Celica; sorry you had to wait for so long for someone to make you a gravesite." He said as he let out a sorrowful chuckle and got up with his head hung low. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and held it close to him as he started to slowly walk away from the new gravesite and the Church of Celica A. Mercury.

The wind gently wrapped itself around his abused ears and whispered ever so slightly and gently into them. "Thank you for your kindness Ragna." He dropped his head even more as tears continued to roll down his face and off of his jaw, hitting the scorched earth underneath his feet. He couldn't take all the sorrow anymore and busted out into a full-fledged sprint away from the area.

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it, I hoped you enjoyed because this might be the last chapter for a bit. I'm sorry for the sudden news, but I've got more pressing things going on now so please bear with me. Anyway as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow, anyway I'll see you guys and gals later, this has been the silver dragon signing off, later people.


	30. Kidnapped

Hey guys and gals I am back to bring you patient guys and gals the next installment of EC! It might be a bit on the short side, I don't know, but I think I'm getting back into writing. SO I hope you guys and gals enjoy! P.S: Please read the note after the story.

* * *

Ragna soon arrived at a large desolate field. In it were many withered flowers, long decayed. He knew that Valkenhayn wouldn't let the flowers die without a good reason. "SHIT, BUNNY LEACH!" Ragna yelled out and busted through the gates and sprinted through the decayed flowers, leaving nothing but crushed hopes in his wake. He quickly made his way to the door and booted the left side off of the hinges. He quickly rushed in seeing not only blood soaked walls but countless bodies from NOL officers. "Christ, what the hell happened in here?" He wondered to himself. As he pondered about this, his thoughts got interrupted by the sounds of struggling. "RACHEL!" He took off down the hall, towards the banging and struggling. He got to a set of large double doors. He kicked the right side in. In front of him he looked around at a large library with countless that were lost in history. The rarity these books put the price into comparison with his bounty. He quickly scanned the spacious room to try to find anyone. His head and his eyes locked on to Rachel who was standing next to Hazama.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Old Rags! Tell me Rags, how've you been and how's that arm of yours?" Hazama gloated at him in a tone of horrific mockery.

"I don't know, come here and see for yourself!" Ragna retorted in pure malice and rage.

"Whoa, calm down there you worthless mutt, you wouldn't want me to do anything to Rachel, would you now?"

"Leave her out of this HAZAMA!" Ragan roared fiercely at him. "What do you plan on using her for?!"

"It's not just her, I need Lambda and Mu too, and then I can find the Master Unit and use it to unlock the door!"

'Wait door?" Ragan asked slightly stumped.

"Yes there is a door inside the boundary that will lead to universal power, it's so powerful that Lambda, Mu, and even the master unit will get crushed from just opening it, and then from there I'll claim it as my own! HAHAHAHA," Hazama cackled loudly.

"You damn fool, not only that you will threaten my friend Mu, but now you threaten the one that I love?!" Ragan said starting to growl. He held his azure tightly and started to unleash it, "Restriction 666 unseal, Dimension rift installed, now awakening the idea engine, sheer chaos and utter insanity; Azure Grimiore Activate!" Ragna roared with pure wrath as the azure grimiore transformed into the claw except the claws were a darker blood-red and the claws were also shaper and longer. He leapt at Hazama trying to impale his chest, followed by a barrage of horizontal slashes.

"Wow, looks like Raggy got an upgrade though I don't have time to waste." Hazama said with a smug grin and dodging his attacks, then jumped to the side as Ragna did a powerful vertical slash down at him.

"Goddamn it, stay still you whiny little bitch!" Ragan roared in a distorted voice in a livid frenzy.

"I think I've done what I needed to, Rachel, strike him down." Hazama commanded at her.

"Wait what?!" Ragna said as a powerful bolt of lightning struck him. "GAHHHHHHHHHHH," Ragna yelled out in suffering anguish. He soon hit the ground, his body numb. He could only look using his eyes. His eyes lay upon Rachel who looked like she didn't care all he could muster up from all the remaining energy in his body was his lips moving, but no sound saying _why?_

She turned away from him and softly mustered out a "Sorry," for him. The two of them disappeared leaving The Grim Reaper on the ground in smoldering pain. It wasn't long after that, until his eyes closed, though he wore a weak smile on his face as passing out; thinking that this would be his final resting place.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed, and as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow it helps a lot! Anyway, to much more news today I just found out that they might be doing a Blazblue anime! To find out more about it just Google Blazblue Alter Memory. Anyway that is all guys and gals, this has been the one and only silver dragon, signing off, later!


	31. Overjoy (Thank you not EC)

Hey guys and gals I'm here to just bring a short note up. My story has actually reached over 3,000 views! Being honest, I was ecstatic when I hit the 1,000 mark, then the 2,000 mark. Now we have just surpassed the 3,000 mark! It feels me with such joy and pride! I can't believe it, though truth is that I couldn't have done this without my friends and most of all my fans. marshmallow-princess, a guest, Tsubaki Yayoi, Elemental-Overlord, and to my great friend Lauren! Without their positive feedbacks, none of this would have been possible. All of this is only thanks to them and honestly this is actually one of my highest accomplishments. Even though my writing has slowed down, I just want to make this clear to all of you guys and gals that this accomplishment is really only possible because of you! so to all my fans out there, thank you all you guys and gals have just been awesome! Well I guess that is it for this little note, so again to all of you guys and gals out there thank you so much. And as a present I am in the middle of writing the next installment of the story, so guys and gals, fans of all kind stick around to wait and see! This has been the Silver Dragon, ending his call out to his fans and family, later!

_Signed Drake Seraph._


	32. Ten fathoms to Hell

Hey guys and gals I'm here to bring you the next installment of Empty Clouds! I hate to say it guys and gals but it seems like we're finally nearing near the end of this story. Anyway, maybe, maybe not. I hope you guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

Ragna was drifting in nothingness; it was peaceful, but lonely. He looked around confused, nowhere to go, nothing to do. All he could do was just drift there, endlessly. He tried to speak, his lips moved but no sound came out. He closed his eyes and started to think, w_hat am I to do here, just wait for everything to end? Is that all I really can do in this endless nightmare? What about Jubei, what about saving Rachel? Most importantly what about lambda, am I just going to leave this world without saying goodbye to her, one last time, just leave her waiting forever for me to come back to her? I'm sorry Lambda but it looks like this as far as I go, if there's one thing I regret in this life, it's not being able to marry you Lambda._ Until he saw a dim silvery light appear in the horizon of the nothingness. "Come one wake up, you still have so much to do! You can't die now, please get up!" A female voice commanded in the darkness and vast emptiness. He tried to move towards the light, though to no avail. He was just floating there trying with all of his might and power. "Please you can't let it end like this." The female voice said again to him.

"You know she's right, she's always been right," another female voice said. Ragna knew this voice all too well. He tried to say her name, but as his lips moved, his vocal cords did not, though he thought the name over and over in his head, _Celica. _He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop tears from forming deep in his eyes.

"Come on, no need to hold back the tears." A male voice said, it sounded just like himself. _Bloodedge, _he thought in his mind. "Tears aren't a sign of weakness."

"As my brother would say, they are a sign of strength." Another man said.

"Of justice, dark one," Haku-men's voice said.

"Of pride," Jin said in the darkness.

"Of honor," the Kaka elder said.

"Of determination," Jubei said.

"Of humanity," Taokaka said loudly.

"Of love," Lambda said in a monotone voice inside his mind.

_You're right, Haku-men, Celica, Kaka elder, Jubei, Tao, Bloodedge, Jin, Tomonori, and Lambda! I won't give up here, I'll fight till my body is useless and even then I'll keep pushing! _Ragna thought in side of his mind and grabbed the azure tightly around the wrist. _Restriction 666 released! Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Boundary Link Connection Established! Idea Engine Engaged! Code Black angel awaken! Azure Grimoire Activate! _Ragna roared inside his mind and unleashed his arm into its usual unsealed form, except that around Ragna were dead spikes of sheer power shooting him forward towards the light.

"No he can't be dead," Konoe said softly kneeling down beside his body.

"DAMN IT KID, why did ya' have to go and sacrifice yourself like this kid? You weren't supposed to die, maybe next time I can try to change how things end out. I'm sorry kid, looks like I failed ya', maybe next time it'll be different. Sorry kid, I'll see ya' again, one day..." Jubei said and pulled the Bloodedge jacket up over Ragna's face. Konoe turned and hugged Jubei tightly, quietly sobbing into him.

Ragna was within a few yards of the light reaching out for it with his left arm, _I'm almost there! Lambda, I'm almost back! _ Ragna thought to himself. As he was about to grasp the light tightly and hold on to it forever, a large skeletal hand of darkness wrapped itself around Ragna tightly and started pulling him away. Ragna felt like he was drowning in its darkness. The light now centered itself above him as he reached up for it with his left hand, the azure pinned against his body because of the large hand. His eyes started becoming blank as he started to lose consciousness and bubbles of blood came out of his mouth and floated up.

"You are mine now," the darkness whispered. "Trapped here forever unable to get back; you call yourself a reaper, you fall like a human!" The darkness roared in joy.

"Lamb-da... I'm... I'm sorry..." Was all Ragna could ever say before the darkness consumed him in unending terror.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, I am working on the next chapter soon, so I hope you guys and gals can wait. As always though R&R, favorite, and/or follow it helps a lot. Well this about sums it up, this has been the Silver Dragon, signing off later!


	33. Gathering Clouds

Hey guys and gals, I guess I got you. I don't think that it'll be coming to an end just yet. Anyway this is the next installment of EC!

* * *

Ragna's mind soon emerged from the unconscious state in which it had fallen prey too and dwelled deep inside, as all he could feel was a rotting deep inside of his own chest. His body was numb and limp, his mind still clouded by shreds of darkness. His mind flashed with crackles of lightning; electricity of Rachel's lightning still surging in his body. _Ugh, goddamn it, why is my body so heavy _He wondered to himself as he tried to move but there was naught he could do. he felt a pair of hands open his eyes; Ragna's eyes were soon opened and the only thing he saw was a pure white realm, nothing besides the two people who inhabited it. The two were Ragna's lifeless corpse and Hazama. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, see you were just destined to fall and fail just like you always do!" Hazama cackled in the empty darkness. "You see this place, Raggy?!" he looked at Ragna; he was just limp, propped up in a chair, "This place here, is the Realm of Empty Clouds! You know that door I told you about, this is where it is, kind of ironic ain't it?!" Hazama cackled gleefully. "Murakumo means Gathering Clouds, yet it takes them to open the door to the Realm of Empty Clouds!" _Damn...you...Hazama... _Hazama looked at him curiously, "Ah I see that look in your eye! You're still alive, desperately clinging on to life! Just let go already, you know that you already failed them!" Hazama cackled at him. _No I didn't... they are still alive... I can sense it! _"Hmm, what no, I did kill them," Hazama said and glared at Ragna, whose eye were starting to fill with life again. He pulled out two different locks of blonde hair. Ragna's body twitched violently upon the sight of them. "Wait, you're not supposed t do that! This is how it is going to go how I want it too not how someone else does!" Hazama yelled out angrily. _This isn't the real place, I'm still alive and I will make you pay for deceiving me like this! _Ragna's body started moving. "What no, I'll kill you before you can break free!" Hazama leapt at Ragna's body, but much too late for him. Ragna parried his knife effortlessly.

"Damn you Hazama, I will make sure you die this time!" He roared out angrily and held the wrist of the azure. "

Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging the Idea Engine! Blazblue, Activate!" Ragna roared out and lunched himself at Hazama with the Azure unsealed. "Unleashing Armagus, I'll show you... the power of my pride! Of justice, honor, determination, humanity, and of my LOVE! I'll show you fear. There is no hell, just darkness. This is the power of my resolve..." Ragna said doing his black onslaught on Hazama, before Hazama could even do a thing.

Ragna's mind soon regained consciousness. He was still in the darkness, though he shattered the darkness over his body, heart, and soul. He shattered the hand that kept a tight grip on him and dragged him away from the light. He looked back up to see the light still there waiting for him patiently. He quickly made his way up to it, grasping it tightly with both hands and pulled it close to his chest for the warmth it gave him. _Lambda I'm coming back for you...I'm not going to leave you alone in this world..._

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed and as always, R&R, favorite and/or follow, it helps. Anyway I have a slight announcement that in just Mu (12) days will be the 6 month anniversary of this story, so I'm excited about that. Anyway that is all guys and gals this has been Drake Seraph, the silver dragon signing off, later!


	34. Misty Fog

Well guys and gals I'm back to bring you the next chapter of EC, I hope you guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

Konoe and Jubei just stood around Ragna's lifeless body; still unbelieving of fate. They both hung their heads in shame and defeat, unable to save him. Konoe started sniffling from sorrow of losing someone who was family. Jubei closed his eyes tightly holding back tears of regret and failure and stabbed the Blood-scythe into the ground next to him. But both of them stopped when they sensed a large power burst come from the body. The y both gasped and looked up to see that Ragna pulled away from Death's reaping scythe and forced himself back into his own body. Ragna stood there, in his black under shirt as the Bloodedge jacket flew in the same spot, almost tethered to something invisible to prevent it from fling off. The Bloodedge jacket started to descend slowly; Ragna grabbed the blood-scythe and swung it with his left hand, gracefully like Bloodedge once did, around his own body with it in scythe form. He switched it back to sword form and tossed it up clockwise. The hilt snagged Bloodedge's jacket and flung it down to him. He flung both of his arms and made it go through the sleeves. He flung both shoulders forward making it fit back to normal around his torso. He lifted up his left arm again and caught the blood-scythe with it and holstered it perfectly. The two of them just wore a smile of hope but before they could ask Ragna a single thing, he was already gone. "Damn it, Lambda I will not let him hurt you, trust me on that." He muttered to himself and quickly started running to the forest that had now grown a misty fog of mystery. He made his way into it, doing small jumps over fallen trees and covered his face with the sleeves from the jacket. He made his way to the church, it still frozen in time, though he saw two figures standing there watching him, they weren't hostile. He quickly shook it off and kept running back towards the place he called home.

"Well looks like he finally got his priorities in order." A male voice said. It turning out being Bloodedge's soul, and cuddling back against his chest, was Celica.

"It's good that he finally unlocked his true potential," she said with a prideful and joyful smile.

"You did well, Celica," he responded and kissed the top of her head making her blush slightly.

"You really think so?" She responded looking up at him with a shy smile.

"Yes I do, he has enough power and will to take him out without a doubt. He even unlocked his full potential faster than me; he's ready to take him on and to destroy the one that will die." He smiled down at her before kissing her lips filled with passion. The two of them then soon faded into a misty fog, disappearing once again.

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it, so I hope you enjoyed and as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow! It helps a lot anyway, Lambda(11) more days until the 6th month anniversary of this story. I guess that is it, this has been the Silver Dragon, signing off, Later!


	35. The NOL

Hey guys and gals I'm back to bring you a new chapter, I hope you guys and gals enjoy!

* * *

Noel's house was within eyesight, though his heart quickened as he saw several NOL outside of her house. "SHIT, not now."

"Our orders are to kill the traitor and to kill the Murakumo units, leave no one alive." A major said loudly to all of troops. "HEY IT'S RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE, KILL HIM!" A major said commanding the troops.

"Let's make Hazama proud," another soldier commented. They turned towards Ragna and opened fire.

He then pulled out the blood-scythe and used it as a shield charging forward. He twisted his body, transforming the blood-scythe into its scythe form and put the blade to the ground and swung up vertically at a slight angle. "Dead spike," he yelled and shot forward one of the black beast's heads to arc itself forward, tearing their souls right out. He quickly changed it back and holstered I again. "Please don't let me be too late."

He quickly opened the door and he saw several troops run upstairs, "Quick they're up here!"

They quickly turned the corner. "I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, with blade in hand i will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction! I am Hakumen, the end has come!" Ragna heard from upstairs, and then felt his power getting unleashed. "Empty Sky, True Form... Light of Judgment! Judgment Squall," he heard Hakumen roar after that. He ran up stairs to see them all on the floor. "Dark one," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don't have time for this." He said cutting off Hakumen. "Where is Lambda," Ragna quickly questioned. He then heard an ear-splitting gun shot. "LAMBDA," he yelled and took off down the hallway. He booted open a door and saw an NOL soldier on the ground with a bullet wound to the head. He looked up to see Noel on the ground crying, covering her eyes and Lambda kneeling down next to her rubbing her back. "What happened?" Ragna questioned them confused.

"Lambda saw Noel kill someone."

"H-how could I" She questioned herself.

Ragna kneeled down next to her and hugged her tightly, "Shh, Noel, it's alright, you didn't mean to and it was for your own life." He said consoling her, trying to calm her down.

He then heard destruction down the hallway, "OH SHIT, JUST SHOOT!" A soldier yelled followed by gun fire.

"TAKE THIS YOU FREAK!" Another soldier yelled then a second gun started firing.

"IT'S A WASTE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" A soldier screamed out in fear and dropped his gun.

One of the soldiers ran off out of the house while the other two just stood the still shooting, "WHY THE HELL IS IT NOT WORKING?!" One of them said as both hit empty. "NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out then followed by silence.

Mu the walked into the room, "Is Ragna, Noel, and Lambda alright," she questioned looking at the three of them.

'Yeah, we're fine, Noel's just shocked at taking her first life," Ragna said looking down seeing Noel knocked out.

"She killed someone," Mu questioned.

"Yeah, listen I think we need to go and relax now," Ragna said and looked outside seeing NOL troops pulling out. "Good they're leaving." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Lambda agrees," She said looked at Ragna as he put Noel on the bed."

"Hey Mu, mind watching over Noel for me," Ragna asked looking at her.

"Mu doesn't mind Ragna," she responded and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "What about the body Ragna," Mu asked looking at him.

"You leave that to me," he responded with a grin. He opened up Noel's window and tossed the body out and closed. "There, out of sight, and I'm too damn lazy to drag out of the house." He said and looked at Lambda, "Shall we head to bed now Lamb-Cham?" He asked and got a nod of response. He smiled and held Lambda's hand and moved both of them down the hallway. Hakumen were still standing in the hallway. "Hey masked bitch mind turning the light off?" Ragna responded with a sarcastic tone in his voice and quickly pulled Lambda into the room with him. He lied down n the double bed and pulled Lambda into the bed with him. "I love you Lambda."

"Lambda loves Ragna too," she responded blushing slightly with a very slight smile on her face.

He gave her a quick but firm and passionate kiss on the lips and she returned it before both fell asleep.

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow. Just kappa(10) days until the 6th month anniversary. And a little note, if you guys and gals lie this story check out Neue-Prinzessin's story music Therapy. Anyway that is all guys and gals so this is the silver dragon signing off, Later!


	36. Affection

Well guys and gals I'm here to bring you the next installment so hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next morning came around as the rays of sun light streamed through the window and hit Ragna's face. "Ugh," he groaned in his throat. He sat up slowly and arched his back slightly, stretching. "Morning already, damn that didn't last long," He muttered to himself. There was a stirring next to him and he glanced down seeing Lambda awake. "Sorry Lamb-Chop, I didn't mean to wake you."

She sat up slowly arching her back more than he did. "It's alright Ragna," she said looking at him.

"How did Lambda sleep?"

"Lambda slept well, what about Ragna?"

"Ragna slept well," he said and smiled at her pulling Lambda into his lap.

Lambda looked at him with a blank expression but with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "Yes Ragna?"

"Ah, it's nothing my beautiful Lambda." He said with a joyful smile and leaned down slightly to give her a kiss.

"Hey kid," Jubei said walking into the room and ruined the moment.

"Oh, hey Old Jube's what is it?" He responded with a long exasperated sigh.

"Just thought to tell ya' kid that I saved Rachel, so you don't need to worry about that. And plus kid, she says she's sorry."

"Oh, wow, um alright Jubei, thanks." Ragna responded not sure what to say.

Jubei walked out and Lambda was still looking up at Ragna, no longer blushing. "Is Ragna alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lambda, just never thought to hear those words come from Rachel." He responded and smiled at her and leaned down again to try and kiss her again.

"Morning Ragna," another voice said. He looked up to see half of Mu's face from back behind the door.

"Ah morning Mu," he said with another exasperated sigh.

"How did Ragna sleep," Mu asked looking at him.

"Ragna slept well, and as for Mu?"

"As for Mu what, Ragna," she questioned still keeping half of her head back behind the door.

"Well how did Mu sleep?" Ragna asked again.

"Oh, well mu slept well, Noel did too Ragna."

"Well that's good." Ragna said with a smile and saw Mu with her head down.

"Mu, what's wrong?" Ragna asked looking at her worried.

"What is Ragna and Lambda doing?"

"Well we're showing affection." Ragna responded with a smile at her.

"A-Affection, Can Ragna show Mu please?"

There was a moment of silence; Ragna was taken by surprise by Mu's words. Lambda still had her blank expression. "Mu, people who care deeply for one another show it," he said trying to be gentle.

"Mu cares about Ragna deeply though, does Ragna not reciprocate it?"

"Mu I do, just in a protective family way." Ragna smiled at her and patted the bed next to him and Lambda. "Damn I'm still tired, how about a little nap you guys?"

"Alright," Mu said and walked over to the bed and lay down next to Ragna. Ragna was kind of sprawled out on his back with Lambda cuddling close on top of him. "Sleep well Ragna and Lambda."

"You to Mu," Lambda responded.

"Sleep well Mu and mi amor." Ragna said before closing his eyes with a smile on his face. He knew that Lambda slightly blushed at that. The three of them were soon engulfed by sleep.

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it. I hope you enjoyed and s always, R&R, favorite, and/or follow! It helps a lot and 'mi amor' means my love in Spanish. Just Iota(9) days until the 6 month anniversary. Well guys and gals looks like that is it and I am out of here! this has been the Silver Dragon, Drake Seraph, signing off, Later!


	37. A farewell

Hey guys and gals I'm here to bring you the next chapter, it is a short one because it's on such short notice for the fact that it is for you guys and gals. Plus I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday, well hope ya' enjoy!

* * *

A few hours passed by before he woke up again. He glanced over at the clock on the night stand reading _4:45, damn I feel better. _He looked down at his chest to see Lambda still sleeping there. He smiled to himself then looked over at Mu seeing her cuddle close to his arm. He let out a happy sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. _I'm glad that both of them are happy, though I wish I could make them the happiest they can get. Can I actually make everyone happy without hurting any of them? _He wondered to himself and lifted up the azure looking in between his index and his middle finger looking at the dim light. _What is there for me to do now? _He kept wondering to himself as he close his eyes again.

"Cat got yer tongue kid?" An elder male voice said to him in a haughty tone.

"Agh, goddamn it Old Jube's, don't do that to me," he responded back.

"How'd ya' sleep kid?"

"Ah, not well Jubei, I felt myself chasing after something and at the same time getting chased by something, it wasn't human though master."

"Hmm, well kid that's damn interesting, can you tell me anything more kid?" His master asked trying to find out more info.

"Other than that the azure was shaking, almost like even it knew it didn't stand a chance."

"Damn kid that is pretty serious, well kid know this, it's alright now kid." Jubei smiled at the man he raised as his own son.

A few moments of silence passed by before either of them said a single word. "Hey Jubei," Ragna asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"How's Rachel," he asked again, this time in a concerned tone.

"Kid she's alright, she says that she's sorry again though."

"Ragna dropped the azure down to his side. "Why this time master?"

"She said that she can't stay here anymore, she said it would be better this way kid, sorry."

"It's not your fault Jubei, can you go get me some food please master?" Ragna asked with a smile on his face.

His master smiled back and walked out the room saying, "Sure thing kid." Leaving Ragna in the room alone, with the door cracked letting in almost no light. He was happy to still see Mu and Lambda sleeping with him though.

* * *

Well that was it guys and gals,. As always R&R, favorite and/or follow, it helps a lot. In just zeta(6) days will be the 6th month anniversary of EC! Well that is all guys and gals this is the silver dragon signing off and hoping you a goodnight.


	38. Darkened insanity

Hey guys and gals I'm back to bring you a new installment of EC, so I hope you guys and gals enjoy! Note guys and gals I just realized that it might be completely wrong with the dates.

* * *

Jubei came back only moments later; he opened the door very slightly and walked in. He walked over to the bed and looked at Ragna, seeing him sleeping peacefully again. He smiled and patted his head. "Wonder what you're dreaming about kid, is it good, is it bad, or is it so-so?" He wondered to himself before he pulled up a chair and sat down in it and quickly fell asleep.

Ragna was sitting in the middle of a forest clearing with Lambda next to him. The two of them were sitting on a fallen tree trunk; Lambda was sitting next to Ragna cuddling against him. The two of them were just spending time together. Ragna smiled at her and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed the back of her neck affectionately.

Lambda blushed at his actions and cuddled against Ragna closer. "Lambda loves Ragna," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Ragna loves Lambda too," he said with a smile. Though his smile soon faded as he felt a presence around them, watching, even Lambda grew tense from it. The azure started to shake slightly

"Ragna what is that," Lambda asked looking at him.

"It's most likely just some NOL lackeys." Ragna said trying to ease the tense situation. He smiled again; he knew this presence was familiar, and that it was also not human. He tried to shake the feeling though it wouldn't work, almost as if it was back behind him. He looked back behind him just to make sure it wasn't there.

"What is Ragna doing," Lambda asked tilting her head very slightly to the left in confusion.

"Oh. He, he," he said letting out a nervous laugh. "Ragna's just stretching his neck."

"Oh ok, Ragna" Lambda responded and cuddled into him again.

The presence soon faded and both grew easy again. _What the hell was that?! _He wondered to himself

She closed her eyes up against him and started to relax against him. She soon fell asleep against him.

Ragna smiled to himself looking down at her. "Sleep well my angel," he then looked up at the sky. _Kekekekeke, she will be mine! _He heard someone say, he instantly grew tense and held her close to his own chest. "Who are you," he mouthed silently to himself. _You can't save her from me, Kekekekeke! _He heard someone laugh at what they just said. "Show yourself and prove me wrong," Ragna responded silently to the voice. The azure shook more almost in horror. He looked down and saw his own shadow looking up at him. It being disfigured with a much more demonic appearance, almost as if his own shadow, corrupted by the azure. _That's exactly what I plan to do, KEKEKEKEKEKE! _Ragna instinctively held Lambda close to his own chest for her own defense. He swung the azure at it, to no avail. "What are you," he mouthed at it in spite. The shadow walked up to him and leaned towards his ear. _I'm you, I'm your corruption, and I'm your insanity and darkness! _The shadow said to Ragna's mind and lifted up his right arm, bearing a shadow version of the azure, which turned into a large claw as he swung down at Lambda and pierced her, killing her instantly and to Ragna leaving his eyes to grow dull and dim. _See you can't escape your fate! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! _His shadow cackled out as his mind dulled and blanked out.

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it, as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow, it helps out a lot. Now for two notes, first one: We are just epsilon(5) days. Second: We are almost at 3,500 views, which I'm really proud of, and as always I couldn't have gotten anywhere without you fans, so than you so much. Well I guess that's it, well guys and gals this has been the silver dragon signing off, Later!


	39. Note (Not EC)

Hey guys and gals I'm here today to say that we have hit 3,500 views, so I'm really ecstatic about this achievement and I always want to thank my friends and my fans. The reviews are what keeps me going, and today I'll most likely be trying to write a one shot story, which will either be released today or tomorrow. As always though I want to do my shout-outs to my most caring fans, Lauren, Neue-Prinzessin, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Elemental-overlord. It's mostly because of them that I've been able to continue writing. So I want to give them my deepest thanks for the kind words and the inspiration to continue going on with this story. Though honestly the reason why I'm writing this chapter is because the only thought I have is my one shot which will be a cross-over, so you guys and gals can check it out when you want. And honestly, it's a Blazblue and Pokémon cross-over, so if you guys and gals could be kind enough to check it out for me I will appreciate it very much. It will be called _Azure is the color of Loneliness._ Anyway that is all guys and gals, and once again thanks to all my fans and friends who helped carry me this far. This has been the silver dragon signing off, Later!


	40. Endure

Hey guys and gals today is the day that we've all been waiting for and expecting for a while now. This event only happens once, so I ask all of you fans, guys and gals to cherish this moment for Empty Clouds! So as a little present I have decided to write a longer chapter then the usual amount so I really hope you fans, you guys and gals, enjoy it as much as I did for just writing it!

* * *

He soon shot up, his silver bangs turned grey from the sweat and plastered to his forehead. His breathing was shallow from the nightmare making him pant. He looked down and saw that Lambda was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relieve as he felt something new, something darker and deeper inside of his mind and body. This feeling left him plague with confusion, as he placed his own hand over his heart and stared down in confusion. _What the hell is this feeling down inside my chest? I've never felt anything like this before, GAHH forget it, and I'll ask Jubei when I'm alone with him. _He wondered inside of his mind. "That shadow, that insanity, is it real?" He muttered to himself, in sheer fear for Lambda's sake. He tried to shake it off, but to no avail. "Damn it I can't seem to get my mind off of it." He shook his head trying harder to shake it off, but still to no avail. _Maybe if I can distract myself, maybe it will go away. _He looked down at Lambda with a smile. His smile soon grew into a smirk upon his face and he leaned down and kissed her sleeping lips gently. "Ha, it's hard to believe that it's been six months since I've set out on my journey." He smirked down at her softly speaking.

"Ha, ya' got that right kid, really hard to believe that its true isn't it kid?" Ragna heard a voice speak next to the bed.

"Damn Old Jube's don't do that." Ragna responded with a slight pant again. He quickly shook his head. "Yeah, really hard to believe it Jubei," he said with a smile.

"Something on yer' mind there kid?"

"Yeah Jubei there is something that is bothering me, I need to ask you a serious question." He responded with a break in between his words.

"Well than kid, tell me, what is it that is wrong with ya' mind there kid," he responded heartily.

"You can sense it can't you Master," Ragna said with his head dropped down.

His master's smile quickly faded. "Damn kid, how'd ya' know?"

"You were always sharp master," Ragna responded lifting his head slightly with a somber smile upon his face.

"Ah, your right kid, but still what is up with yer' new darkness kid?" He responded looking at him.

"I'm not sure Jubei, but it invaded my dreams master, it says that it's me, that it's my insanity. I don't know what to do, I tried using the azure against it too, but nothing happened." Ragna spoke, though he dropped his head again. "It just seems to feed off of my darkness and the azure; it even had an azure in my dream." He said closing his eyes tightly.

"Damn kid, that isn't good," Jubei responded back to him. He gave Ragna a hearty smile and patted his back, "Don't worry kid, you're strong."

Ragna closed his eyes even tighter and brushed his master's hand off of his back. "Jubei, if I ever turn like that and turn on you or Lambda or anyone else here, I want you... I want you to put me down without hesitation. Please grant it as my last wish if it ever does happen."

Jubei's eyes went wide at the words that just came out of Ragna's mouth. "Damn kid, ya' know, ya' know I can't do that."

"Then if not for my last wish, then please do it for their protection." Ragna asked again looking at Jubei with a sorrowful look in his eyes as he knew that he was asking his master for a lot. "Please I couldn't ever find rest if I ever did anything to my friends, family, and loved ones." He muttered softly having a bad hunch settling deep in his heart and mind.

Jubei dropped his head. "I'll do it on one condition kid," he said softly to him.

"What is it master," Ragna responded respectfully.

"I want ya' to fight it for as long as you can kid, and even then I want you to fight it even more!" Jubei said looking at him.

Ragna raised his head and looked at Jubei. A smirk appeared on his face. "Of course Jubei, you think I would just hand over my body to someone inside of me? Come one Jubei have some faith," Ragna said playfully, trying to cheer up his master.

"Jubei soon gained a smile and looked at Ragna. "Ah damn right kid, I should've known that you wouldn't have just given control over so easily kid!" Jubei then let out a hearty laughter.

"That's right Jubei, I'm used to the azure trying to take over, seeing as how something else wants to take me over now, maybe we'll work together much more efficiently now." Ragna said smiling at his master. "I'm a fighter, I'm not going to give-in so easily to the will of others who think that they can just defeat me in simple blows or try to play mind games with me, and I'll endure, not for myself though."

"Then tell me kid who will you endure for?" Jubei asked sensing that he'll appreciate Ragna's answer.

"For Mu, to keep giving her friendship and kindness; Noel, to protect her; for you master, to make you proud; but most importantly, for Lambda, to give her more love and to receive love from her and to protect her from this world," Ragna said closing his eyes, yet dropping his head down. He grew a prideful smirk, one that reminded Jubei of Bloodedge.

Jubei just smirked back, "Damn kid that's very noble of ya', but no matter what you do kid, no matter what, I'll always be proud of ya' kid."

"I know master, but I want to make you have a pride in me no matter what," he smiled at his master.

"Good kid," Jubei smiled back and patted Ragna's back again.

"Ha, don't worry master I won't drop easily, and even if I do, I'll fight him while he is in control of me, nothing will stop me from reaching towards the skies and the heavens and claiming what is my dreams and pull them down to me and make them a reality!" Ragna said getting fired up with joy and glee and a massive want to fight.

Jubei just smirked down at the man he called his son, "Damn kid, I'd hate to see your next opponent, you're going to make them wish that they weren't born." Jubei responded looking at him and patted his back one last time before silence enveloped both of them. Only a few moments of silence went by before Jubei stood up from his chair. "Go back to sleep kid, I have errands that need to get finished. Sleep easy kid," Jubei said before disappearing. Ragna laid his head back down on to the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

Well that was it guys and gals I really hoped that you enjoyed and as usual...

Lambda: R&R

Ragna: Favorite

Jubei: And follow.

All three: It means a lot to have this many fans here with us so we're all just happy.

Ragna: Hey Old Jube's you're used to this treatment though.

Lambda: Ragna is right.

Jubei: Well that might be true, but hell kid, it still feels nice to get respect once and awhile.

And for all those loyal fans that have stuck with this story even through the days where updates were slow.

All three: This is a shout out for you guys and gals!

Well that was all I hope that you guys and gals enjoyed. This has been the Silver dragon, signing off. LATER!

Haku men: You're time has come Dark one!

You're a little late Haku men, we've already closed it.

Haku men: GAHH, are you serious?!

Yep, and again...

Nu: RAGNA!

Ragna: Quick Drake end it!

Signing off later!

Nu: Awwww dang Nu was all late and junk...


End file.
